The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX
by kaykyaka
Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!
1. The Need for Speed

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter One – The Need for Speed

Vatican City, Rome, Italy

The Illuminati sat around the table in the Pope's chambers awaiting the arrival of a very exciting guest, Amy Dumas Michaels, who was expected to be arriving shortly. Alannah Pirelli had assured the Pope that she was on her way.

"I'm surprised she didn't wait to mourn over her husband's unfortunate death," one of the counsel said and the rest of the brotherhood nodded.

"Yes he's only been dead for a few hours and she's already prepared to have him buried right here in Vatican City," another council member said.

"She's a wise woman, this Amy must be aware of the consequences of what would happen to her if she were to refuse our request and not show up here today," another council member said and the brothers nodded in agreement.

"This day is going to change Amy's life forever," the Pope said and a messenger came into the chambers and told him that Amy had arrived in Italy; he also told the Pope that she was not alone. "It would be too much to expect for her to leave her family behind in the United States. That's fine, we'll make them all feel right at home, as long as they don't try and pull any "DX" like stunts," the Pope said and the Illuminati grimaced at the mention of DX.

"Those Degenerates are here in Vatican City?" one of the council members said with great reproach. "How could a woman so awesome marry into such a terrible family?"

"Don't worry brother, after our meeting the last thing on Amy's mind will be staying in that awful family in that awful pro wrestling industry. We want her to feel right at home here in the Vatican, after all this is where we want her to stay, with her two friends Trish and Melina," the Pope said and the sound of burning rubber caught the attention of everyone around the table and each member got up and looked outside. The Pope furrowed his brow, it sounded like there was a car coming towards his chambers at a high speed.

"Goodness! There's a red-headed woman in a black mustang driving towards the building!" one of the council members said looking out of the window.

"Red hair?" the Pope said and the members panicked as Amy crashed into the Vatican, up into the building right up to the door where they were standing, in clear violation of Vatican law. Amy rolled on into the Pope's chambers still in her car causing the Illuminati to disperse and flee the Pope's chambers, leaving the Pontiff alone with the Anointed one. Her daughter Rebecca Michelle was in the passenger seat.

"That was fun mom, let's do it again!" Rebecca Michelle said as Amy stared at the Pope from behind the windshield.

"Maybe afterwards, I've got some unholy business to finish with the world's worst Pope," Amy said unbuckling her seat belt. "Go wait outside I won't be long," she said to Remi but Lil' Red wasn't going anywhere.

"Na-uh, mom I'm not leaving you here with the Pope." Remi said glaring at the Pontiff who demanded that Amy bring Shawn's dead body over from Los Angeles to be ceremonially buried in the last place Shawn would ever want to be buried.

"You can't blame her for not wanting to leave me alone with you, after all you did see to it that Shawn wouldn't be here to defend me," Amy said to the Pope angrily. "But don't worry he won't be dead for much longer and when he comes back to life, he is going to kick the sweet chin out of you!"

"Get that car out of here!" one of the Illuminati members said to Remi banging on the passenger seat window.

"Get away from my daughter," Amy warned the man and the Pope nodded for him to listen to Amy.

"Do as she says," he said and the brother swallowed nervously, there was so much Righteous Indignation coming from Amy even the Pope was starting to sweat. "I'm so glad you came and more importantly I'm glad you came without that insubordinate DX family of yours. While I admit that losing your husband was a high price to pay, your loss is my gain because I have an offer that you must take and it was solely on the condition that Shawn Michaels not be here to threaten me that I can now make you this once in a lifetime offer Ms. Dumas,"

"That's Mrs. Amy Michaels," Amy corrected the Pope and the Pope shook his head.

"After you hear what I have to say your name won't even matter. Amy, I would like you to be part of my counsel here in Rome," the Pope said.

"But the papacy is for men only," Amy said.

"I know but I'm making an exception for you. From the moment I saw you I couldn't think about anything else. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life and it would be a crime against nature for a man as low down and dirty as that rotten Shawn Michaels to wear your wedding ring, or for any man to wear your wedding ring for that matter. There is only one man who can stand on the same level as you and that's me, Il Papa. In short Amy, I would like you to be the first female member of my papacy and then when I die, I want you to replace me as the first female Pope," the Pope said and Amy was stunned into silence while Rebecca Michelle's mouth was on the floor of her mother's mustang.

"Mom say yes!" she yelled from inside the car. Instead of saying "Yes!" Amy spat in the Pope's face and slapped him across his right cheek.

"How dare you talk about Shawn like that," she said in disgust, "I don't want to be the first female Pope, I want my husband back. There's only one thing I want from you old man and that's your word that when my husband comes back to life, you won't throw us in jail for the rest of our lives. Shawn and I have already been in jail for a crime we didn't commit and there some wedding dates scheduled for our family that we do not want to miss because you decided to stick your big fat head into our family's business. Now if you think my dream is to spend the rest of my life stuck in a stuffy, rusty old building with thirteen other equally stuffy, rusty and old men instead of my beautiful, tender and loving husband and family, maybe you should change that hat once and awhile because its causing brain damage,"

Rebecca Michelle panicked, "Mom don't piss off the Pope, just say yes!" she screamed from the passenger seat.

"Be quiet Remi I know what I'm doing," Amy said to her daughter.

"But Mom he's the Pope he doesn't answer to anyone except the Illuminati. If you want him to listen to you you're going to have to join them," Remi said.

"Your daughter's right Amy, I can't let you have that deal until you first take me up on mine. Your husband can be a free man but you can no longer be with him, you will have to stay here with me in the Vatican while Shawn goes back to the United States with the rest of your precious DX family," the Pope said and Amy raked her hands over her face in fury.

"Nobody is going to drive me away from the only people who matter, not even you. I'm outta here and if you're not down with that, I've got two words for you," Amy said getting back into her mustang. "SUCK IT!" she cried out before reversing out of the Vatican and to the cemetery where Shawn was being buried in front of a worldwide audience. The Pope was the guest of honor only now it was going to be a showdown on the South of Italy between the soon to-be resurrected Shawn Michaels and the man in the big white hat with the thing for his Big Red wife.


	2. Hot Pursuit

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Two – Hot Pursuit

Vatican's Teutonic Cemetery, Rome, Italy

The DX family and the ATM family pulled up to the crowded cemetery where many Christians were martyred centuries before and when the DX Machine arrived it attracted as much attention as the Pope's absence.

"The Pope is late, where is he? He should have been here by now?" some of the international journalists complained. The paparazzi had come to see the funeral of Shawn Michaels along with the WWE roster and wrestling folk from all promotions, including TNA. The fact that the Pope was late was attracting much controversy. The wrestling world on the other hand couldn't care less about the Pope. All they cared about was the death of their beloved Shawn Michaels and millions were watching to say what they thought was goodbye when in actuality what they were about to say was hello.

As Shawn's casket arrived from the airport Hunter looked away. Joanie cradled Cameron while LC held her father's hand for support.

"Come on Amy where are you?" Cheyenne said waiting for Big Red to appear. "Dad's been in that casket long enough it's time for him to come back to us,"

"Be patient Cheyenne, Amy's probably got a good reason for keeping us all here while her husband lays as stiff as a board in that box," Randy Orton said and everyone looked at The King's Oracle surprised by his frankness. "What did I say? If I were Shawn I wouldn't expect my wife to be tardy on the day of my resurrection!"

"Amy's not tardy I am," came a heavenly voice and the clouds broke, thunder clapped and seconds later the Angel Rebecca was in their midst.

"An angel!" somebody yelled out and everybody gathered around Rebecca who had come down from Heaven for Shawn's funeral.

"Get that camera out of my face!" Rebecca snapped at the paparazzi as they tried to take her picture.

"The angel speaks!" an English dignitary said as Rebecca sat on Shawn's coffin. She tapped the side of it and smiled.

"Sorry Heartbreak, Amy is on her way but God just sent me here to let you all know that there's about to be a resurrection," Rebecca said and everyone got excited.

"Is Jesus returning today, right here in the Vatican?!" Melina said excitedly.

"Read your Bible woman, Jesus said nobody knows when he's coming back, not even his angels. Only God knows when that great Day will come. In the meantime you'll just have to put up with Shawn," Rebecca said and she tapped the side of the coffin again.

"Hey mom," Cameron said and Rebecca smiled at her son.

"There's my favorite lil' man," she said smiling at Cameron and Cheyenne blew her a kiss. "And there's my special lil' girl," she said smiling at Cheyenne and then she looked over at LC. "And there's the future Mrs. Cameron Michaels," she smiled at Hunter and Joanie, "There's no keeping you Helmsleys' away from us Michaels is there?" she said to them.

"No there isn't," Hunter said and Hayworth touched the hem of Rebecca's robe.

"Can I have this? Dad gave me a pair of DX PJ's and I'd really rather sleep in this," he said.

"Sorry Lil Trips, I can't take it off," Rebecca said to Hayworth admiring his long black hair.

"Please?" Hayworth begged her. "I can't wear anymore of my daddy's crappy merchandise. Look how he dressed me for Uncle Shawn's funeral, I look like a DX mascot!"

Rebecca looked Hayworth up and down and saw that he was covered from head-to-toe in green and black DX gear.

"Well how else would you come to a DX funeral?" Randy Orton said and Rebecca saw that the entire WWE roster and some of the other wrestlers were dressed head-to-toe in DX merchandise.

"You used Shawn's death to hawk your stupid merchandise?" Rebecca said to Hunter who shrugged.

"It's what Shawn would have wanted," he said and Rebecca took the DX skull cap off of Hunter's head.

"First of all skull caps are not for boneheads like you, second of all, this is not a funeral people – this is a resurrection!" Rebecca declared and Amy's black mustang roared towards the cemetery and the Pope was right behind her. Amy and Rebecca Michelle got out of the car and Rebecca greeted them. "Hey there fellow saints, I just wanted to warm up the crowd. You can take it from here," she said and she waved goodbye to Cameron, Cheyenne and LC. "I'm going back to Heaven so I won't be able to watch you guys say "I do", so let me just tell you right now that falling in love is the best thing you three could ever have done. Your love is going to make this family even greater than it already is,"

A few moments later Rebecca was gone and the Pope was now the center of attention. He cocked his great white hat to the middle as it had been knocked crooked in his excitement on the way over.

"I'm sorry I was late everyone, I was held up for a moment by a very beautiful but very foolish red-head. Go ahead Amy, tell the whole world that you passed up the opportunity to be the first female Pope just so you could be loyal to your lousy pathetic excuse for a Christian husband," the Pope said to Amy whose Righteous Indignation was now activated.

"You turned down the chance to be a history making woman of God, just so you could cuddle up with Shawn awhile longer. You're my hero," LC said beaming at Amy before she snarled at the Pope. "You're on my hit list old man," she said tapping Halle who was securely locked away in her army green tote bag with DX spray painted across it in thick black letters.

"Calm down LC," Rebecca Michelle said to the Helmsley heiress, although she was proud of her mom too for turning down the Pope's offer, even though her decision was going to cost her. "Mom remember this is the Pope, you can't use Righteous Indignation on him," Rebecca reminded her mother.

"If Shawn Michaels comes back to life I'm going to throw you both in jail!" the Pope threatened Amy and she looked at the pallbearers who were standing at the entrance of the tomb where Shawn was supposed to be laid today.

"What are you doing? You can't bury a man who isn't dead," she said to them and she motioned for them to step back. "Come on Melina, its showtime!" she said to the Miraculous One who stepped over to the coffin with Cheyenne.

"Open it up GPS," she said to Cheyenne who pulled the lid off her father's coffin and threw it to one side with Phenomenal Strength.

"Did you see that?" one of the journalists said and images of Cheyenne tearing open her father's coffin were sent all around the world in an instant.

The DX family leaned over Shawn's still body.

"He's dead alright," Hayworth Horace said thinking he smelt decay.

"Oh no that was me, sorry," Hunter said apologizing and Joanie looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry I fart when I'm nervous," he explained fanning away the smell and everyone held their nose in disgust.

"Geez daddy what is wrong with you?" LC complained and everyone berated Hunter while Amy grew tired of seeing her beloved husband lying in state while Hunter continued to make a jackass out of himself.

"Make with the miracle Melina," she said holding her nose.

"Shawn Michaels, rise up out of that coffin in Jesus' name!" she cried with one hand on her nose and the other in the air and Shawn's eyes blinked open, full of light and life. He sat up and looked around, he rejoiced at all the familiar faces for a moment and then he smelt something bad.

"Who farted?" he said holding his nose and Hunter grabbed him and dragged him to his feet lovingly.

"It was me; I did it in your honor I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Welcome back Shawn, don't ever die again!" Hunter said hugging Shawn ferociously.

"Hunter get off me you stink!" Shawn said but Hunter refused to let go.

Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca Michelle and LC hugged Shawn along with Joanie, Trish and Melina while Amy waited patiently for him to notice her. When he did look at her everyone else faded into the background and all he could see was Big Red.

"Hey," he said to her amorously. "Even death couldn't keep us apart,"

Shawn reached for Amy's hand and she extended it to him and he pressed it to his lips, much to the Pope's jealousy.

"Maybe death couldn't keep you apart but I will. Police, arrest this man and throw him in jail for threatening the Head of the Roman Catholic Church!" the Pope demanded but the police were in such amazement over Shawn's return to life from death that they were unable to move. "Well, what are you waiting for? Arrest Shawn Michaels right now! I'm going to give you until the count of three and then if you don't arrest him I'm going to have you all thrown in jail as-well! 1-2-,"

"Sweet Chin Music!" JR cried out before the Pope could count to three and the Pope's now unconscious body hit the ground for the third consecutive time as HBK hit him with another rendition of Sweet Chin Music on worldwide television.

"The Pope is down!" journalists shouted and it was worldwide news for hours after Shawn's heel bruised the Pope's cheek.

"And with that we're out of here, come on Shawn let's get outta this mausoleum before we turn as old and crusty as Il Papa is," Hunter said and the DX family hustled Shawn into the DX machine but he pulled himself back and stood by Amy's side.

"No, I wanna ride with my wife," he said embracing Amy. "Come on babe, let's ride outta Rome in style," he said nodding to her black mustang.

"Welcome back sweetheart," Amy said to Shawn pulling out her car keys. "Hey give me those!" she cried as Shawn took the keys and got behind the steering wheel of her car.

"Did I not say that I wanted to ride with you? I'll drive, you ride alongside me. Kids get back in the DX Machine!" Shawn said as the ARK Angels of DX tried to cram into the back of Amy's mustang.

"But we wanna ride with you," Cameron said as Cheyenne pushed herself in next to him and LC. "Cheyenne quit pushing me; you're going to pull my hip out of its socket!" Cameron complained.

"It's not me its Uncle Hunter!" Cheyenne said and Shawn looked and saw Hunter pushing himself against the children trying to get into the car too.

"Hunter you can't fit in Amy's mustang," Shawn said.

"I'm never leaving you again," Hunter said and he sat on Cheyenne.

"OW!" Cheyenne cried out and Hunter huffed at her.

"You can throw buildings across the sky and you can't handle me sitting on top of you?" Hunter said. "So much for being Phenomenal,"

"Get off my daughter!" Shawn said and he started to fight with Hunter in the back of the car while the Pope came to.

"Um guys you might wanna get out of here now," Trish warned them by calling Amy's cell phone from the DX Machine where she was sitting with Randy, Melina, Johnny and Romeo. "Il Papa is upstanding and he is mad as a Pope can be,"

"Oh for crying out loud dad," LC said. "Cheyenne put the mustang on top of the DX Machine and let's get outta here!" she cried to her future sister-in-law.

"Will do!" Cheyenne replied and she squeezed passed Hunter's muscular frame, got out of the mustang and lifted it so that it was on top of the DX Machine. When everybody was finally ready to go the paparazzi showed the world footage of the entire DX family leaving with ATM and the wrestlers from all three companies back in the United States. It was quite a display and by the time the world had woken up on the other side of the Mediterranean Sea, warrants for the arrest of Shawn and Amy Michaels had been issued at every airport. Nonetheless, the Anointed Couple were determined not to miss the first wedding of the ARK Angels of DX between LC and Cameron. The wedding was scheduled to take place in Los Angeles, California as by special request of everybody's favorite Hardy Boy, Jeff who couldn't wait for them to come back home and make their love official. He begged them to move their wedding date up to before Wrestlemania, believing just as the Angel Rebecca had said that their love could make things better and possibly even prevent his marriage to Stephanie McMahon from coming to a violent and hellacious end.


	3. LC and Cameron Say I Do - Part One

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Three – LC and Cameron say "I Do" – Part One

Silver Trumpets church, Los Angeles, CA

The Damsels of Destruction were camouflaged inside the church while the Three C's waited for LC and Cameron to arrive. The members of the church decorated the sanctuary in preparation for LC and Cameron's wedding according to the design laid out to them by Brie, Justin and the team at MyHair. Hunter insisted on them doing a DX theme but Amy thought it was inappropriate to coat the sanctuary in DX colors.

The chairs were wrapped in white linen and gold sashes and there were white, orange and blue lilies everywhere. Justin Danner said that flower arrangement represented LC and Cameron's relationship; the white lilies symbolized purity, the orange lilies symbolized passion and the blue lilies symbolized peace, or as Brie referred to them as, the Three P's. There was a less pleasant threesome standing at the entrance of the church along with Edge, Alannah Pirelli, Marion J. Cena and RJ Orton. Even though Randy had come to his senses and made up with Shawn, RJ was still very mad at HBK for what he did to Trish while under the satanic influence of the Kliq. Nobody even mentioned the death of Kevin Nash and Tamara and Tristen were guests at LC and Cameron's wedding. It was drama Joanie and Hunter didn't want but Jeff Hardy was doing is best to put out that fire. He asked Stephanie to be a lady and not to say anything about Kevin Nash's death until after LC and Cameron's wedding reception. CM Punk and Velvet Sky arrived in L.A with the McMahon family and Angelina Love comforted Tamara while Tristen leaned on Shane and Linda McMahon. Hearing about his father's death was a blow to his soul but he wasn't going to let his father's ungodly demise ruin what was bound to go down in history as the greatest day in LC and Cameron's young lives.

His romantic thoughts soon turned ugly when he saw Carla, Cassidy and Charlene standing outside the church with evil intentions.

"I can't understand how three girls so pretty can be full of so much anger," Tristen said walking over to the Three C's while his mom stayed with the McMahons. "What are you going to do, jump on the DX Machine and stop LC and Cameron from getting into the church?"

"Us? Would we do something so barbaric?" Carla said. "We're going to break LC down psychologically and Charlene's going to give Cameron one more chance to escape from the horrid Helmsley girl,"

Charlene pawed herself arrogantly and flashed that smile that left so many men weak at the knees, "I mean come on let's face it, what man would chose a weapon-wielding warrior wack job like LC over a sensuous, tasty piece of all American candy like me?" she said with conceit.

"I would, oh wait that's right, I left you didn't I? Is that why you're acting like a total fool now, did I do this to you? Seriously if you want we could get back together just for one night, anything would be better than you ruining LC and Cameron's wedding day," Tristen said and Charlene gasped at him in offense.

"How dare you try and get back with me after all this time. Go chase girls on your level Tristen, oh wait they're all taken aren't they? I heard Cheyenne and Garrett are engaged, how's that working out for you Tristen, I mean you still love her don't you?" Charlene said to her ex-fiancé and Tristen put his hand over her lips.

"Don't speak, you're much easier on the eyes then you are on the ears," he said and Cassidy smacked his hand away from Charlene's face in her best friend's defense.

"Don't you have a funeral parlor to visit? Go bury your old man Tristen and stop ruining our fun," Cassidy said spitefully and Tristen's eyes welled up with tears at her callous comment.

"That was low Cassidy, even for a classless suck up like you. You shouldn't talk either," Tristen said and he walked away from the Three C's and Carla was glad to see him go.

"I thought he'd never leave, I think I see the DX Machine coming down the street," Carla said and surely enough just around the corner about to turn was a special white version of the DX limo and the bride was inside followed by a second limo and the groom was inside it. The white DX Machines were tied with white lace and Hunter popped out of the one carrying LC and he was blowing green streamers out of his mouth. Nobody had a chance to change out of their clothes on the way from Rome, so the entire wedding party arrived wearing DX gear.

"Dad I am not getting married in this oversized DX t shirt," LC snapped and Hunter sat back down in the limo next to her.

"Well what do you want me to do, your sister Carla's trying to stop the wedding and Aurora's with Beth. How am I supposed to get you in your wedding dress?" Hunter said and LC sighed.

"My sisters have let me down," she said and Hunter consoled her with a hug.

"Aw don't worry, here blow on this it'll make you feel better," Hunter said putting his streamer in front of LC's face. Hayworth Horace rolled his eyes at his father; his eyes had been rolling for the entire journey on the way back from Italy; it seemed his father didn't tire of being a bonehead.

"Don't worry sis, I have an idea. I think I've been in this family long enough to know how to get things done, now watch your little genius brother at work," Hayworth said as LC's limo pulled up to the side of the church where hundreds of guests, wrestlers and their family and WWE, TNA and BTW staff were waiting for the bride and groom to arrive.

"Hey Hayworth where are you going?" Chyna called to her son as he headed up the steps to where the Three C's were waiting to taunt LC and Cameron mercilessly. Hayworth stood in front of them and made the cutest face, he didn't look like a baby boy, he looked like a teenage boy now and that's exactly what he wanted.

"Hey ladies," he said smoothly. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Who are you?" Charlene said intrigued by this dark and handsome stranger she didn't know was Hunter's baby boy.

"I'm a very thankful man to be in the presence of such beauty," Hayworth said and the Three C's gushed. The Damsels of Destruction watched from a church pillar in the background.

"What are those three nimrods doing? Don't they know that's Hayworth Horace Helmsley?" Melissa Turnbull said.

"Obviously not, I think we overestimated Carla, I thought she'd be smarter than Cassidy and Charlene. I guess even we can make mistakes," Tanya Madison said as Hayworth distracted the Three C's, so that LC could enter the church through the side unnoticed. Her wedding dress was waiting for her in the church, the elders had laid it out for her and she changed into it while Cameron changed into his tuxedo inside the DX Machine.

"I don't understand why I couldn't change inside the church too," Cameron complained as Shawn and Amy pulled him into his tuxedo.

"Hunter said he didn't want you two anywhere near each other until you both said "I do" at the altar and I'm in no mood to argue with him. A whole flight with Hunter is enough to make a man lose his religion," Shawn said shaking his head at Hunter's in-flight antics.

"I can't believe he made the entire flight crew say "SUCK IT" to the Pope. Because of him American Airlines have been fined a million dollars and the flight crew has been sacked," Rebecca Michelle said. "Why is your best friend such a bonehead dad?" she asked Shawn.

"Don't worry we'll hire the flight crew and make them part of our staff. DX Inc is coming back strong and we need more staff and we'll pay them twice what American Airlines did for flying the DX company all over the world," Shawn said.

"What a great idea dad," Cameron said as he finally got into his tux.

"That's why I'm the brains of Degeneration X, I'm the straw that stirs the drink," Shawn said and Cameron laughed.

"Yeah, the crazy straw," he said and Amy laughed.

"That's enough talk you three, it's time for Cameron to become a man and marry the woman he loves in front of his entire family," Amy said and they all got out of the DX Machine and walked right into Alannah Pirelli.

"They're here," she said into her mobile phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Shawn insisted.

"I'm talking to the man you super-kicked three times! The Pope will be here soon so I wouldn't get to comfortable if I were you, you'll be in jail while Cameron and LC are getting married," Alannah said to Shawn and Amy and the Michaels all looked at Edge who was standing behind Alannah with RJ and Marion Cena.

"How could you do this to us? Do you really hate Shawn this much that you would ruin the most important day of his son's life?" Amy asked Edge who had been working like clockwork to get at DX.

"You mean like how he ruined the most important day of my life when he stole you from me?" Edge replied and Amy's eyes blew up in hot orbs of Righteous Indignation.

"You have got to be kidding me? What have you been doing for the last fifteen years, you have your own family now Adam, why don't you go take care of them and let me take care of mine okay?" Amy said and Edge grabbed her passionately.

"No, you're not part of the DX family and you never will be Amy. Don't you realize how special you are? My God even the Pope wants you to be one of his inner circle, why are you wasting your life with him? Shawn's not worth it and I won't stop until you realize what a mistake you made when you married him," Edge said and Shawn gasped.

"Wow you need therapy dude but since I don't have a phone number for a therapist, let me see what I can do to help you get over my wife," Shawn said and he swung Amy around releasing her from Edge's inferior grip and he hit her with a sweet Kiss of Life that made Cameron and Rebecca Michelle smile.

Edge was incensed and he went to spear Shawn but Cheyenne blocked him and he held his head as his skull crushed against her rock hard abs.

"Ow what are you made of Cheyenne, steel?" Edge complained.

"No just guts, unlike you. How dare you get Alannah Pirelli, RJ and Marion involved in your twisted mind games. What kind of godfather are you?" Cheyenne said and she dragged Edge by his ear with Phenomenal Strength. "You're going to watch LC and Cameron get married and when you do, you're going to realize what love is truly all about,"

"The Pope's here!" Alannah Pirelli cried out and Cameron looked up the stairs and saw the Three C's but they were still talking to Hayworth Horace.

"Its go time son, let's go!" Shawn said but the Pope drew up to them and separated Shawn from Cameron with his car. "Go son run to the altar and don't look back!" Shawn called to his son.

"Dad!" Cameron cried out as the Mafia attacked Shawn but he laid them all flat with a series of super-kicks.

Alannah watched in amazement and Amy pulled her into the church while Shawn ran up the steps with Cameron, while Rebecca Michelle stared at RJ and Marion.

"Its time to let go of all the pain of the past and look to the future, come on RJ this isn't want God gave you the Gift of Prophecy for, how long are you going to be mad at my dad?" Remi asked RJ and his heart warmed at the sound of her voice and moments later he was accompanying her to her seat with Marion as the Deans, Freddie and Megan arrived from Long Island and walked into the church while Charlene, Cassidy and Charlene were still talking to Hayworth. The Lil' Helmsley looked at his father who gave him an Evolution thumbs up indicating that he was doing a good job, or at least that's what he thought Hunter was telling him. In actuality what Hunter was pointing to was a pail of green paint teetering on the ledge of the church door, signally it was about to fall and if Hayworth didn't move now he was going to get drenched in thick green paint. Hunter and Joanie had put the paint up there while he was talking to the Three C's and the Damsels of Destruction shook their heads in dismay at what was about to happen.

"Well this has been a pleasure but I really must be going now ladies, my sister's about to get married," Hayworth said and Carla finally realized who she had been talking to all this time.

"Hayworth?" she said and as Hayworth Horace ran into the church the Three C's turned to follow him inside when the paint fell down from the church door and covered Carla, Charlene and Cassidy from head-to-toe.

"ARGHHH!" they cried. "We were tricked, DX set us up!" Charlene realized and the Damsels of Destruction came out of hiding and stood in front of their newly made Damsels with disappointment.

"You three are so lame I feel like gagging," Tanya said to them shaking her head in disapproval.

"You three are not the smart and sexy young women we thought you were," Melissa Turnbull added.

"You three aren't Damsels of Destruction, you're just Divas of Disaster," Jamie Albright added and they left Carla, Cassidy and Charlene on the church steps crying and went to talk to the Pope who was looking at his Mafia enraged at what Shawn Michaels had done to them all. "Not having a good time with the DX family are you Il Papa?" Tanya asked the Pope as the paparazzi arrived from Hollywood to cover LC and Cameron's wedding.

"Help me Damsels, you say you're the Damsels of Destruction, well I need you to help me destroy Shawn Michaels!" the Pope said and the DoD laughed. "What's so funny I'm serious?"

"We know you are and that's the sad part, you think you could destroy Shawn Michaels, you're not aware of how powerful Shawn and the DX family are. They are the most powerful family in the world and nobody will ever destroy them, believe me, we've tried it is impossible," Tanya Madison said.

"The Pope is the most powerful man in the world and no two bit cowboy from Texas is going to make me look like a Sunday school teacher, that man will pay and he will pay dearly!" The Pope said and he got into his limo and rode off leaving the paparazzi behind. For the first time he was not the one they wanted pictures of, the whole of L.A wanted to see LC and Cameron tie the knot and not even the Pope was worth missing their incredible wedding for.


	4. LC and Cameron Say I Do - Part Deux

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Four – LC and Cameron say "I Do" Part Deux

Silver Trumpets Church

Inside the sanctuary sat hundreds of people, most of who were there to see who was getting married. The Rock had told all of Hollywood that his former action movie co-stars the ARK Angels of DX were getting married today and now the pews were occupied by glamorous movie stars and pop singers. LC stuck her head around the wall by the entrance to the sanctuary as Joanie wiped a tear from her eye at how beautiful her daughter was. Hunter rolled his eyes at Joanie.

"Knock it off Jo you're embarrassing LC," Hunter said and LC turned around to face him after pulling down her veil.

"Well dad, are you ready to give me away?" LC asked Hunter and the Game grabbed her tightly to himself and started to ball out loud.

"NO I'M NOT GIVING YOU AWAY, CAMERON CAN SUCK IT THE WEDDING'S CANCELLED!" Hunter cried out and Shawn ran over to them after hearing Hunter's loud voice.

"What are you talking about Hunter, nobody's cancelling this wedding. This is the day my son has been waiting for now pull yourself together, you're embarrassing LC," Shawn said and Hunter eventually pulled himself together.

"Okay I'll calm down, I didn't mean to get so upset I just realized what's about to happen. My daughter's going to marry your son Shawn, isn't that incredible?" Hunter said with a smile and Shawn broke out into tears and grabbed LC and hugged her tightly to himself.

"NO I'M NOT GIVING MY SON TO YOU, YOUR FATHER'S A BONEHEAD LC, CAMERON DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE WITH YOU HELMSLEYS!" Shawn cried out and LC looked over at Joanie.

"And dad thought you were embarrassing me mom, get off me Heartbreak Dad, I spent more time than any woman should getting into this dress and I'm going to have a lot of fun getting out of it, if you know what I mean," LC said to HBK and Joanie gasped.

"Lisa watch your mouth, that's not really appropriate you're about to walk down the aisle and marry the man that you love. Let's not ruin the occasion by mentioning, that thing we can't um… you know that thing that we um, that um…you know what just forget about it. I'll see you inside," Joanie said awkwardly walking passed DX and over to her daughter. "I love you Lisa Cornelius Helmsley and I'm so proud of you for waiting this long to marry Shawn's only son,"

"I would have waited forever, Cameron's the only man I'll ever love," LC said and when Shawn heard those words he hugged Hunter and the two men exchanged proud glances knowing that their kids were going to be together forever and nothing was ever going to separate them.

"Come on LC, it's time to walk that aisle," Hunter said and LC took his arm as Shawn and Joanie took their positions at the front of the church and the congregation stood as Cheyenne played "Here Comes the Bride," on the church organ.

Cameron stared up at the vision coming towards him, LC was about to be his for all time and Tristen Nash was his best man. After all they'd been through Tristen was there for him when he needed him the most.

"It sure is funny how life works out, one day we're kids hanging out goofing around and the next minute we're watching each other get married," Tristen whispered to Cameron whose eyes were super glued to LC's as she approached him with Hunter by her side.

"I'm so glad your dad wasn't here to spoil this moment Tristen," Cameron said and Tristen nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. I love you Cameron, best friends for life," Tristen said and Cameron shook his head.

"No oaths, that's how the Kliq got started remember? Let's just be good friends," Cameron said and Tristen put his hand in his pocket and nodded. "Thanks for being a good friend,"

"Thanks for being Cheyenne's brother," Tristen said cheekily. "Now I'll have an excuse to hang around with you all again,"

"What are you two doing this is a wedding ceremony, not a sports bar," the senior pastor said. "But since you brought up sister Cheyenne, I can tell you right now Mr. Nash, don't even go try and break that girl's heart again. Garrett Calloway is the man for her, not you,"

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Tristen said confidently and Cameron shook his head. "Wow LC you filled out real nice," he said as LC stood by Cameron's side.

"Will you sit down, my daughter's about to marry the man of her dreams she doesn't need to be reminded of how many men she could have had," Hunter said to Tristen and Cameron looked at him offended. "I mean look around LC, just have a quick look at all the wrestlers in this church and make sure that you definitely want to be with Cameron for the rest of your life,"

"Hunter!" Shawn said angrily.

"Dad!" LC said angrily.

"Sit down you bonehead!" the senior pastor said to Hunter. "Can you be more embarrassing on the most important day of your daughter's life?"

"Yes I can," Hunter said and LC begged him not to do anything stupid, well more stupid. "Fine I'll save it for the reception, go be with Cameron I'll be sitting over here just in-case you choke on the vows,"

"Do you want me to hit you with this Bible? Because I'll do it if it'll shut you up?" the church pastor said firmly to Hunter waving his Bible at the Game like it was a sword.

"Why do people keep threatening to beat me over the head with the Bible? It must be some new evangelism thing right?" Hunter said and the pastor ignored him and turned his attention to LC and Cameron.

"You know we can't choose our family but we can choose to ignore them and I suggest we all do that right now and pretend that the man giving LC away today isn't here, can I get an "Amen" on that?" the pastor said to the church.

"AMEN!" everyone said at the same time and Hunter sat down embarrassed. Hayworth was relieved.

"Halleluiah, now dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of Lisa and Cameron, two of my favorite people in the whole world. Many of you here today are not church goers but these two are sold out for Christ. They set the standard for faith today, they are both willing to sacrifice everything for Jesus, even if it means going through incredible personal hardship. Love is a promise but sometimes you have to fight for it. There are people who are not happy that these two have come together, people have fought them since they were kids because the devil tipped them off as to what would happen after LC and Cameron say "I do". Something incredible is going to happen in our lives after these two become one under God and forever in Him shall they remain all the days of their lives. Let LC and Cameron be an example of what Christ can do in hearts that are willing to obey him and it is with great pleasure that I stand here before you all today to bring these two angelic people together in holy matrimony," the pastor said and the whole congregation applauded apart from the DX family and ATM, they were too overwhelmed with joy to speak.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Hunter said. "This wedding makes Wrestlemania look like Best in Show,"

"Why are you eating popcorn?" Amy asked Hunter who had his hand in a bag of popcorn that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"The Shield was passing it out over by the back pews, do you want some?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"Sure, is there any left?" Shawn said and DX ate the popcorn while the congregation watched appalled.

"Give me that!" the pastor said snatching the bag of sweet popcorn out of Hunter and Shawn's hands.

"Hey I want some," Cheyenne said taking the popcorn away from her pastor. "I didn't eat a thing on the way back from Rome, you guys want some of this?" she said handing the popcorn to Cameron and LC who nodded. The pastor watched as the soon-to-be-married couple ate the remainder of the popcorn with Cheyenne like they were at a pay-per-view show.

"I think I've seen everything now, popcorn at a wedding," the pastor said. "Only in Hollywood,"

"Hot dogs get your hot dogs here!" Daniel Bryan cried out and the pastor looked up and Daniel Bryan and the Shield were passing out hot dogs at the back of the church.

"What are you men doing, you can't hand out hot dogs in the church sanctuary? This is a holy place!" the pastor said.

"And we are hungry up in this holy place man of God; we just flew thousands of miles from Rome to be here and we're starving," Daniel Bryan explained. "Now do you guys want mustard, we got mustard!"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" everyone chanted.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" the pastor yelled. "No eating until after the wedding, put those hot dogs down and pay attention we're about to witness the beginning of a beautiful union between two of the best people in the world,"

"I'm sorry were you talking about me?" CM Punk said and everyone laughed at him.

"He said best people in the world dad," Ravine said shaking her head. "Geez and I thought LC's dad was embarrassing,"

"Oh look Shawn I got mustard on my DX t shirt," Hunter said as Shawn devoured his hot dog. "Hey that was mine, Daniel saved it for me!"

"I always said you eat way too slow," Shawn said.

"Look can you guys just say "I do" so I can bless you real quick? All this talk about food is making me want to get to that reception ya'll are having downtown," the pastor said.

"Sure," LC and Cameron said.

"Exchange rings," the pastor said to them both.

"Did someone say onion rings?" Big Show asked.

"I meant wedding rings!" the pastor said as LC and Cameron slipped their wedding bands on and signed the register. "I would have thought you'd be tired of eating by now," the pastor said to Big Show and Mark Henry laughed at him. The pastor turned his attention back to LC and Cameron. "Wonderful you've exchanged your rings and signed the register. I'll pronounce the blessing now, unless you wanna say something extra before I do so," the pastor asked them both and Cameron smiled at LC loving taking her hands in his own.

"There is just one thing I wanted to say before we say "I do" pastor," Cameron said and he slipped LC's hands inside his tux and pressed her fingers against his heart. "That's my heart your holding in your hands and it beats for you, can't you hear it? Listen its saying "L-C, L-C, L-C,"

LC frowned, "Really all I hear is "thump thump, thump thump," she said bemused and Cameron blushed.

"Now that's embarrassing," Hunter said laughing at Cameron and Joanie wiped her face in annoyance.

"Quit spitting popcorn all over me!" she said and she got up and sat next to Trish and Melina who were going red with laughter.

"This is the best wedding ever!" Melina laughed and Trish agreed because it Truly was.

"It's the same number of syllables the guy's trying to be romantic give him a break sister!" Tristen said to LC.

"Thanks best man," Cameron said to Tristen.

"Best friends for life," Tristen said as he sat down.

"I said no vows," Cameron said to him.

"Hello blushing bride here!" LC said wanting Cameron's attention back on her.

"Sorry babe you can take your hands off me now," Cameron said giving LC her hand back but she wouldn't take it back and she smiled brightly at him, her whole face lit up in the sanctuary.

"Wait-a-minute, I can hear it, I can hear your heart beating my name and that means so much to me Cameron, as long as you're here with me, I'll be there when you need me and when your heart is breaking I'll be the one to superglue it back together again. You can count on me Cameron; this is one vow I'm never going to break. I'm yours for life," LC said to Cameron and the pastor wiped a tear away from his face with joy.

"Pastor please you're embarrassing our children," Hunter said and Hayworth looked down at the popcorn kernels all over his father's clothes and on the sanctuary floor and wondered if he'd ever been more embarrassed in his life. Randy Orton leaned over to the young Helmsley from behind.

"Don't worry you're in for much more embarrassment, this is just a taste of the embarrassment to come," Randy told Hayworth and Lil' Trips had heard enough.

"Bless them pastor and let's call out the housekeepers, this church looks like the Staples Center after one of my dad's pay-per-views," Hayworth said.

"Now by the power vested in me by the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, I hereby pronounce you LC and you Cameron to be man and wife. Cameron you may kiss the bride," the pastor said and as LC and Cameron kissed, Cheyenne played "The Wedding March" on the organ while the congregation showered LC and Cameron with popcorn on their way back up the aisle.

"What are we at a circus, why are they throwing popcorn at us?!" LC asked Cameron.

"We're part of wrestling royalty this is as high brow as its going to get for us LC," Cameron said.

"Man I never thought inviting the pro wrestling world to church would be so ridiculous – and messy!" LC said as they headed to the white DX Machine waiting for them outside Silver Trumpets. "I've got popcorn on my veil!"

"There was nothing ridiculous about what we just did," Cameron said looking at LC lovingly. "We're married; you're my wife for life,"

"And you're my husband for…oh man nothing rhymes with husband!" LC said and Cameron laughed and they got inside the DX Machine and rode to the most hyped up wedding reception in L.A while a swarm of hungry guests stayed behind at Silver Trumpets to eat hot dogs and popcorn with the DX family and their band of merry wrestlers in the church sanctuary while the pastor rebuked them in the name of Jesus Christ.

"Come on pastor didn't Jesus eat on the Sabbath?" Daniel Bryan said.

"This isn't the Sabbath and it isn't the last supper either, now get out of my church you ungodly heathens!" the pastor said. "See you on Sunday!"

"Bye pastor!" everyone said as they left the wedding ceremony allowing the pastor to clean up the mess they made and pray for their souls before he followed them downtown for the wedding reception. "A whole night with DX and their family and friends, I don't know how those ARK Angels of DX do it," he said as he cleaned up the sanctuary.

"We'll help you pastor," ATM said staying behind to help him clean up. "We'll tell you how we managed to survive life with DX all of these years,"

"Thank you ladies, your help is much appreciated," the pastor said happy to spend time with the angelic trio who paved the way for the ARK Angels of DX. Without ATM LC and Cameron would never have been what they were right now; finally LC and Cameron were husband and wife and they had many people to thank, especially the three women now cleaning up the House of God in honor of the God that brought them all together so many years ago.


	5. The Guest List

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Five – The Guest List

Grand Ballroom at Hollywood and Highland, Los Angeles, CA

Stars gathered into the famous grand ballroom in Hollywood but they didn't get into the actual ballroom for LC and Cameron's wedding reception. The Shield was 86-ing people left, right and center because their names weren't on the guest list. LC and Cameron had a guest list and most of the people on it were already inside but there were some wedding crashers who just wanted to hang out with DX and the wrestling world clan. Roman Reigns looked up at Stephanie McMahon after turfing his four hundredth people whose name wasn't on the guest list.

"Your name's not on the list Stephanie, I'm sorry you can't come into the ballroom," Roman said to the green eyed malcontent. Roman looked over at Jeff Hardy, Beth and the A Twins, "You guys can go on in," he said to them and Stephanie snarled.

"Get me in Jeff, I am not going all the way back home without you," Stephanie warned her husband and Jeff shrugged.

"Honey you promised you'd be on your best behavior, the only reason I brought you here was because I wanted you to be a part of something really special. If you keep running your mouth you are gonna end up going home alone," Jeff said.

"So what am I supposed to do, stand out here on the sidewalk like a common hooker while you beg LC and Cameron to put my name on their guest list? This is so humiliating, I'm Stephanie McMahon!" Stephanie cried out and her children covered their ears as she ranted blindly while the Shield let people in all around her. Stephanie caught sight of Charlotte and Dan McCool whose names were on the guest list. "Hey how come you two get in? You hate DX just as much as I do for stealing Carla away from you,"

"Stephanie we just want to celebrate LC and Cameron's wedding, why don't you cheer up and maybe you won't have to stand out here all night bitching while we party it up DX style?" Charlotte said and Stephanie grabbed her angrily but the Shield pushed her back and made sure the McCools got in safe.

"That's it we're telling the bride and groom that you just attacked two of their guests," Dean Ambrose said and Seth Rollins shook his head in disapproval at Stephanie's behavior.

"You ain't got no chance in Hell of getting in here," he said putting a big 'X' on the guest list and writing Stephanie's name next to it. "Do not let in," he said and he laughed until he looked up and noticed that Stephanie was glaring at him.

"What did you just say?" Stephanie said gritting her teeth and the Shield exchanged concerned glances.

"I said you ain't got no chance in Hell of getting in here," Seth said and Stephanie's eyes lit up like glow paint and Jeff came over to her.

"Stephanie calm down," Jeff said and Seth Rollins looked at Jeff quizzically.

"What's the matter, all I said was that she had no chance in Hell of getting in here," Seth said and Stephanie was going beetroot.

"Stop saying that! Don't you know that's Vince McMahon's catch phrase?" Jeff said to Seth and the Shield member shrugged.

"No I didn't know, he died before we could get acquainted," Seth replied and Stephanie screamed causing the Shield, Jeff and everyone else outside waiting to get inside to cover their ears.

Inside the ballroom things were going a lot better. The ballroom was packed with LC and Cameron's nearest and dearest, plus a few hundred of the Rock's Hollywood friends.

"Why did you invite Stacy Kiebler after what she did to me Uncle Dwayne?" LC said to the Rock and the People's Champ snatched Halle before LC could get to her. "Hey that's my weapon, careful I dressed her up for the wedding,"

Halle the halberd was wearing white lace ribbon sash to match LC's wedding dress, she was the most beautiful medieval weapon the Rock had ever seen. "Wow, lovely but lethal," he said admiring LC's weapon du jour.

"Just like me," LC said snatching Halle from the Rock and heading for Stacy Kiebler who was talking to the Ortons with George Clooney. Cameron saw his wife moving towards the leggy dancer and made a beeline for her before she ruined her wedding dress.

"LC I want you to meet some of my new friends, Grace and Dignity. Try to be have some tonight," Cameron said pulling LC to his side and Trish furrowed her brow in disappointment.

"I told you Cameron would stop LC from attacking Stacy," Randy said to Trish.

"Stupid King's Oracle," Trish said pouting. "I really wanted to see Halle slash Stacy's little black dress in half,"

"That makes two of us," George Clooney said.

"Who wears black to a wedding reception?" Rebecca Michelle said coming over to Stacy, George and the Ortons. Rebecca was wearing a royal blue satin dress and silver glitter shoes and jewelry, she looked classy. "This isn't a funeral Stacy; this is a wedding reception and that dress is inappropriate,"

"Yeah take your dress off!" Hunter said coming over to Stacy Kiebler with Joanie, Shawn and Amy.

"Calm down I know how much everyone would love to see my fiancé in her underwear but I'm afraid that privilege belongs to me," George Clooney said and DX furrowed their collective brow.

"We've seen Stacy in her underwear, Hunter's got her bra and panties match on DVR," Joanie said.

"I thought you taped over it?" Hunter said to Joanie.

"Yeah I did but you re-recorded it and then told Amy that Shawn gave it to you as an early birthday present," Joanie said.

"That wasn't me," Amy said.

"That was Rebecca not Stacy and I'd rather look at a panda in their underwear than look at Stacy Kiebler," Shawn said and Randy Orton laughed. "That's what I told Rebecca when we were married and I'm sticking to it,"

"Calm down Shawn I don't expect you to come after me the way you went after Lita or Big Red or whatever the Hell you're calling Matt and Edge's ex-girlfriend now. Feel free to watch that bra and panties match over and over again, it doesn't matter to me I'm about to be Mrs. George Clooney," Stacy Kiebler said and Randy and Trish coughed loudly.

"Get Halle," Trish said under her cough.

"What?" Stacy said.

"She said your dress sucks," Joanie said. "and if you keep making fun of Shawn and Amy I'm going to introduce you to the dumpster outside, understand?"

"Geez Joanie I thought you'd be in a better mood, your daughter just got married to Shawn's little boy. Don't you realize what that means?" Stacy said.

"That they'll be happily married forever of course," Joanie replied joyfully.

"No it means you have a fifty-fifty chance of having a good-looking grandchild," Stacy said. "Just pray that your ugly genes don't make it through LC's bloodline,"

Hunter looked at Stacy in shock," Wow, you are so out of here," he said to the future Mrs. Clooney and he paged the Shield and told them to come and get Stacy out of the ballroom immediately.

"Let go of me, you're ruining my dress!" Stacy said as the Shield hustled her out through the back much to everyone's delight. "George get these men off me!"

"Honey I'll be right out just make like the dumpster's your old apartment," George said to Stacy and Kiebler couldn't believe he was staying at the reception while she was being tossed out like a piece of garbage.

"Are you kidding me? We are so not getting married!" Stacy yelled.

"Trust me that's a good thing," Randy Orton said to George Clooney. "That woman couldn't make Daniel Bryan say yes,"

LC laughed as Stacy got tossed out and Hunter gave her a thumbs up, "Thanks for taking out the trash!" LC called to the Shield as they blew her a kiss on the way back to the front entrance.

"Hey don't blow kisses to my wife," Cameron said fanning the airborne kisses away from LC's face.

"Hey we wore white for you, don't push it Cameron," Dean Ambrose said. The Shield were not wearing their traditional black gear tonight, instead they were dressed in all white in fitting with LC and Cameron's wedding reception.

"They still look tough," Cheyenne said as they let Garrett Calloway inside and Cheyenne waved him over much to Tristen's irritation.

"Hey don't look at Garrett like that, he's my sister's fiancé," Cameron said to Tristen. "Don't get mad at him because you blew your chance with Chey, just be happy for them okay?"

"Go cut your wedding cake Cameron," Tristen said to his best friend dismissively.

"Not yet, we gotta dance first," LC said to Cameron lovingly.

"You know who wanted to sing while we dance?" Cameron said to LC.

"Please don't say Britney Spears," LC said nervously.

"Nope, Jessica Simpson. She's gonna sing "I Wanna Love You Forever" while we slow dance," Cameron said moving his hips.

"Calm down Fandango, there are kids in here and I don't wanna be setting a bad example for them," LC said.

"You know we're related to Degeneration X right?" Cameron said. "We could square dance and our dads would turn it into a strip tease,"

"Cameron my dad is maxed out on idiocy and Shawn's not far behind. How much dumber could our parents get?" LC said and Cheyenne, Garrett and Tristen looked to where Jessica Simpson was preparing to sing for LC and Cameron and saw Hunter handing her something.

"What is this?" Jessica Simpson said looking at the crumbled up piece of paper with ketchup and mustard stains all over it.

"I made up some new lyrics for you to sing while LC and Cameron dance," Hunter said and Jessica showed Britney Spears the lyrics.

"I Wanna SUCK IT Forever?!" Jessica Simpson read and Hunter nodded proudly.

"Shawn's approved of the lyrics so you have full permission to sing this out loud in front of everyone," Hunter said and he patted Jessica on the butt before Joanie pulled him away from her by his ear.

"Britney I can't sing this, look at these lyrics they're disgusting!" Jessica said to her business partner.

"This is DX weren't talking about Jessica, just do your best and try to stay in key," Britney said and Jessica gave her a dirty look.

"I always sing in key," Jessica said offended and she got everyone's attention. "Okay everybody it's time for LC and Cameron's first dance as husband and wife. LC, Cameron, please take the floor while I sing a new song co-written by your parents Shawn and Hunter,"

"Co-written?!" LC and Cameron said together alarmed and Cheyenne sank into Garrett.

"We're doomed to live in embarrassment for the rest of our L.A lives," she said as LC and Cameron tried to get to Jessica before she could start singing the newly enhanced lyrics courtesy of DX.

They were too late to stop her and this is the song they had their first dance to.

_You set my soul at ease_

_Chased darkness out of view_

_Left your desperate spell on me_

_Say you feel it too, I know you do__  
_

_I've got so much more to give_

_This can't die, I yearn to live_

_Pour yourself all over me_

_And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

___I wanna SUCK IT forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

___'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew, I'm gonna SUCK IT forever_

"Gross!" Rebecca Michelle cried out and Beth and the A Twins covered their ears along with Romeo, RJ Orton, Jeremy Dean, Freddie and Megan from Long Island. Hayworth came up to his father in disbelief.

"You can't be my father, it's impossible how can one man be so moronic in one day and not just any day, on the most important day of his daughter's life?!" Hayworth said and he looked up at Joanie for an explanation.

"Hayworth I told you, the DNA test came back positive, Hunter is your father and no I'm not giving you to Rhode Scholars to raise," Joanie said to her son who pouted and went over to Shane and his boys and their friends while DX laughed at the look on everyone's faces.

LC and Cameron smiled at them, "We loved it," they said together. "Good job,"

"Well that's all the approval we need and if the rest of you wedding guests aren't down with that, we got two words for ya!" Shawn said to everyone in attendance.

"SUCK IT!" everyone replied and the famous DX war cry rang out outside the ballroom, rallying the people outside still trying to get in and splitting the ear drum of one Stephanie McMahon.

"I have got to get in there," she said and she spotted three familiar faces looking at her from the shadows. It was the Three Cs. "Hello ladies, let me guess, you're names aren't on the list either," Stephanie said to Carla, Cassidy and Charlene.

"The Shield won't let us in," Carla said and Stephanie noticed that they were covered in green paint.

"DX got you didn't they?" Stephanie said and the Three C's nodded. "I know how you feel, DX have been embarrassing me my whole life! What I wouldn't give to tell DX what I think of them and that they've got no chance of taking ownership of TNA as long as I'm around,"

"Sounds like we have a lot in common, we've all been rejected by DX," Carla said. "What do you say we form our own faction? Let's team up and show the ARK Angels of DX why it's bad to exclude people, especially if those people know you as well as we do,"

Stephanie smiled cunningly, "I like the way you think McCool, come on let's make DX regret the day they met,"

Charlene sighed at all the people going into the ballroom for LC and Cameron's wedding reception, she really wanted to go in too. There was something about not being on the guest list to one of the most exciting wedding receptions in town that really made her want to leave the Three C's and be friends with the ARK Angels of DX again. Now with Stephanie in the mix the chances of that happening were as slim as her ankles, so she sent Tristen Nash a text and told him to come outside and help her make things right with two of the most important people in her life and their crazy DX family before things went too far and spoiled LC and Cameron's wonderful night._  
_


	6. From Russia with Love

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Six – From Russia with Love

__Grand Ballroom at Hollywood and Highland, Los Angeles, CA

The best part of saying goodbye to people is never having to say hello to them again, at least that's what The Shield thought after they bounced Stephanie McMahon and the Three C's from LC and Cameron's wedding reception. While the reception was in full swing The Shield was still turning people away because they weren't on the guest list. Suddenly four women appeared and they were wearing identical clothing to the Shield, only it was clear that they were not men in any way, shape or form.

"Wow!" Seth Rollins said in shock.

"Baby doll!" Dean Ambrose said equally impressed.

"My-my-my aren't you ladies a sight for sore eyes," Roman Reigns said to the women in white, cleverly disguised to seduce The Shield.

"We're not on the guest list, are you boys going to turn us away?" said the tallest woman and Jeff Hardy came out recognizing her instantly. He pulled off her hood and revealed to the Shield who she really was.

"Stephanie McMahon!" Dean Ambrose said outraged. "You tried to pull one over on the Shield. The father of the bride is going to hear about this!"

The Shield paged Hunter and he came to the door immediately, "Hunter your ex-wife is still trying to get inside, look she's wearing a disguise!" Seth Rollins said turning back to the other three women in white. "And let me guess," he said pulling off the hoods off of Carla, Cassidy and Charlene. "Ah-ha! The Three C's you guys are so busted!"

Charlene grabbed Seth roughly by the hair and smiled at him and he was baited.

"My God Seth don't look into her eyes!" Hunter said shielding The Shield from the Three C's. "All of you get inside now, Shawn and I will take over securing the reception,"

"Yay we get to go inside!" Stephanie said hugging Carla, Cassidy and Charlene in celebration but the celebration was short lived.

"You don't get to go inside, they get to go inside. Watch them," Hunter told the Shield.

"But you told us not to look at them!" Seth Rollins said.

"Don't you have sunglasses? Every security team has at least one pair of sunglasses, its part of the uniform!" Hunter said and the Shield felt around in their pockets and found sunglasses there.

"Well whad'ya know?" Dean Ambrose said and the Shield put on their shades in sync and escorted The Three C's into the wedding reception where LC and Halle were waiting for them.

Hunter turned to Stephanie and Jeff, "Us three are going to have a little talk," he said to the Hardy husband and wife. "The Shield can handle The Three C's but LC and Cameron can't handle you Steph. I need to know what's going on with you, why are you lashing out at Jeff, why have you turned against your own family? Is it because you think Shawn killed Vince?"

"He did kill Vince," Stephanie said angrily and Shawn heard her shrill voice and turned to go back inside.

"I'm going back in I don't need this right now, go home Stephanie you're not spoiling LC and Cameron's night with your wild accusations," Shawn said to Stephanie.

"Shawn we have to guard the door while the Shield are inside," Hunter said and Shawn pouted.

"But I wanna stay inside with Amy," he complained.

"I know so do I but we can't both have her can we?" Hunter said and Shawn frowned at Hunter's comment.

"What?" he said. "Hunter stop hitting on Amy, you're worse than the Pope!"

"I'm going in I wanna congratulate LC and Cameron," Stephanie said but Hunter and Shawn blocked her.

"No!" they said at the same time and Jeff tried to calm her down.

"I don't think you're ready to congratulate them yet Steph; you're obviously still grieving Vince and you're obviously still grieving somebody else," Jeff said and Stephanie cocked her eyebrow.

"What do you mean, who else am I mourning aside from my dad?" Stephanie said.

"Do I have to say his name?" Jeff said.

"Please don't," Hunter said knowing who Jeff was referring to. "This is exactly why I didn't put your name of the guest list Stephanie, you bring up too many bad memories,"

"You're acting just like him; sometimes I think you'd rather be with him than with me. He's dead Stephanie, I'm alive why don't you wanna be with me?" Jeff said and it was clear he was hurting.

"You talking about Chris Jericho? I don't care about him!" Stephanie said. "I care about my father and I have to avenge his death Jeff, wouldn't you do the same if somebody killed your dad?"

"No I would forgive them and move on and that's exactly what you should do but instead all you're doing is pulling everyone down, everyone that cares about you. That's exactly what Jericho would want you to do but your father would want you to get along with DX and welcome them to TNA with open arms. I don't understand why you can't just do that," Jeff said puzzled. "Your children love DX, I do too, why can't you Steph?"

Stephanie shook her head, "I think you've fallen off one too many ladders Jeff, you've forgotten what Shawn did to Trish, what he did to Mickie James and John Cena and what he did to his own children! He abused and assaulted them all, that's the DX my brother made famous back in the Attitude Era, back then Hunter, Shawn and Chyna were a group of low-lives who didn't care about anyone apart from themselves. They hurt many people along the way and you weren't even around for that but I saw it all. I saw the WWE become salacious and vulgar and it was all because of DX. I never liked them, I was sooooo happy when Shawn got sidelined with that back injury but oh no God had to heal him and he came back into Hunter's life and low and behold I become the afterthought in Hunter's life. It wasn't long before Joanie came back into the picture and my nightmare started all over again. This new shiny DX that everyone loves is a fake, I know the real DX and they bring chaos, they destroy lives! They are the reason my marriage fell apart and they are the reason I don't have a father to call on anymore when I need a strong shoulder to cry on. They brought the Kliq back into my life, they brought the Kliq back into all of our lives but you don't wanna hear me Jeff. You wanna pretend DX is perfect, that they can do no wrong. I don't have anything against LC and Cameron, in fact I feel sorry for them because the curse that DX put on me and my family is going to fall on them and I'll be right there to say I told you so when it happens. Nothing good will ever come out of the DX family and I guaran-damn-tee it," Stephanie said.

"You sound just like Vince," Hunter said. "DX is not cursed, we're blessed Stephanie. Our children love us; can you say the same about yours? Aurora's living at the Sandbox with us because she can't stand you, Beth is scared of you and the A Twins can't see any difference between you and Chris Jericho. So who's cursed Stephanie? The two men with the multi-billion wrestling company plus two thirds of TNA and loving family and faithful employees, or the woman trying to convince her husband that we're evil? How good are you Steph? If you don't watch out Jeff won't be the last man you marry and Aurora will never wanna be around you ever again. Is that what you call good? I'm no Pope or nuthin' but I think that's really, really, really bad,"

"And that brings us to the end of yet another boring and self-serving DX promo, well I got news for you Hunter, you wouldn't be half the man you are if it wasn't for me and my family, the McMahon family. Don't forget who made you The Game, without my influence you would still be carrying Shawn's bags and if it wasn't Shawn's bags it would be some other headliner's luggage. You're one lucky man Hunter but you're also a lousy husband. Come on Jeff let's go, I'll send LC and Cameron something in the mail, something tasteful and classy, something that'll remind them of me," Stephanie said to her husband but Jeff snatched his arm away.

"DX is right I can't be with you if you're going to be like this, I can't have you treating me like you treated Hunter. I don't need to carry anyone's bags and if I did I would have been honored to carry Shawn's bags, that's called humility and it's a trait you don't have anymore. Stephanie when we first got married I loved watching you make dinner for the kids and load the dishwasher because it was so sweet, you put your family first. I want that Stephanie back, where did she go? What she ever even real, have you been playing me this whole time?" Jeff asked Stephanie.

"No I am that woman still but I'm also a McMahon and my family name means more to me than yours ever will Jeff Hardy," Stephanie said and Jeff covered his mouth in shock and rainbow tears ran down his face.

"You bitch!"

Everyone turned to see who had said what they were all thinking, it was Matt Hardy and he was not happy with Stephanie at all.

"Okay um, we're gonna have to ask all of you to leave. There is no way any of this ugliness is coming inside the ballroom," Hunter said and Shawn nodded while comforting Jeff who was a colorful mess.

"Don't worry DX I'ma take care of Jeff, something I thought you would do Stephanie but instead you're out here degrading the Hardy name. Where the Hell do you get off talking to my little brother like that?" Matt said to Stephanie angrily.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Stephanie said cruelly.

"Not as much as I'm going to hurt you if you don't get out of here right now," Matt said to Stephanie who folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"I'm not going anywhere without Jeff," Stephanie said and she extended her arm to her husband. "Let's go get the kids and take the next flight outta this West Coast nightmare,"

"Jeff you don't have to go anywhere with her you can stay here with me and enjoy the party, my name is on the guest list I can get you in," Matt assured his brother. "You don't need Stephanie's permission to do anything,"

"Yes I do, she's my wife Matt. I promised to love her for all eternity and that's what I'm going to do, come Hell or high water we are going to make this marriage work," Jeff declared tearfully. "I'll go get the kids,"

"That's a good boy," Stephanie said patronizingly and Shawn could recognize the spirit influencing her, it was undoubtedly Chris Jericho and that meant Jeff, Beth and the A Twins were all in danger.

But they weren't the only ones in danger as Trish and Randy came out and grabbed DX.

"The Mafia is coming, everyone inside right now we're gonna lock this place down all night long!" Randy Orton said and everyone waiting outside to get inside cheered as the line emptied into the ballroom where LC and Cameron were being admired and complimented by everyone. The Shield had managed to quiet down The Three C's and Cheyenne was playing some sweet party music that had everyone dancing around happily and it was going to stay that way as far as DX and ATM were concerned.

When the wedding reception was over and the Mafia arrived they chased Shawn and Amy all the way to Russia by order of The Pope and his Illuminati. Determined not to let their night go out on a low point the ARK Angels of DX followed them there and news quickly got out that LC and Cameron's wedding reception was continuing in the Corinthia Hotel in St. Petersburg, Russia. People actually tried to cross over from L.A but the traffic was too much and they eventually gave up hope and went home. Meanwhile in Russia the wedding reception continued with much fewer guests but with much more love.

The Honeymoon Suite, Corinthia Hotel, St. Petersburg, Russia

"So I guess we'll have to have our honeymoon here, we can't go back to America not with the Mafia in L.A," Cameron said.

"Yeah I'm tired of fighting," LC said throwing down Halle and she caressed Cameron as they stood alone in their honeymoon suite. "I want to make love to you Cameron,"

"I'm totally up for that," Cameron said.

"That's what he said," LC replied but before they could begin they had to make sure Hunter wasn't inside checking up on them. "Dad, are you in here?" LC called out.

"Like he'd ever tell you if he was, the man is a master of disguise, he hid in my dad's room for days when Amy first moved into the Sandbox," Cameron said. "She finally found him hiding in the shower,"

"I'm in no mood for being overprotected dad!" LC cried out and a knock came at the door. It was the Ortons and they came bearing good news.

"Hunter's gone back to L.A, he forgot Hayworth and legal papers have been signed giving parental rights to Rhode Scholars," Randy Orton said.

"Hayworth does a mean forgery of Hunter's signature," Trish said.

"So we don't have to worry about daddy spying on us!" LC said relieved.

"Yeah but you still have a lot of people in this hotel who are fans of you both now, if I were you two I wouldn't stay here too long," Trish said.

"Well where are we supposed to go Trish, it's our honeymoon night," Cameron said.

"You're a smart guy Cameron, use your head. You'll find the perfect place for you and LC to share your first night together," Randy Orton said and the Ortons left LC and Cameron alone in the honeymoon suite.

"Where are we supposed to go we don't know Russia," LC said and Cameron thought of a place they could go.

"Come with me, I think you're going to like where I take you," Cameron said and they headed to a place he knew LC would always remember with a smile on her wonderful face.


	7. The Amazing Cameron

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content and is not suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Seven – The Amazing Cameron

The Winter Palace, St. Petersburg, Russia, 8pm MSK

The walk way leading up to the brilliant Russian palace was now knee deep in snow. Winter had been long this year but it was almost time for it to end. When Cameron and LC showed up arm-in-arm still in their wedding garments the snow began to melt. It was a sign of what was about to take place in the beautiful palace that caught the eye of everyone in sight. The pillared palace stretched across the skyline like a soft blue home fit for royalty and when Cameron led his lady LC into the front gates and they stood in the entrance way to the palace, it was clear that this was meant for them and nobody else. The outside of the palace was as blue as Cameron's eyes and the inside of the palace was a golden as LC's hair.

"You couldn't have picked a better place if you tried Cameron, what made you bring me here?" LC asked her husband who smiled at her bashfully.

"Well I knew we weren't gonna be able to have fun in L.A and I also knew that we wouldn't get any privacy if we stayed in the Corinthia with all our wedding guests and family members minus Hunter and I wanted our first night together as a married couple to be unforgettable. Will you ever forget this place?" Cameron asked LC.

"No of course I won't," LC said ecstatically. "Everytime I look up at these golden chandeliers I see what you look like when your hair falls over your eyes 'cause your bangs are so long. And when I look down at these marble floors I think of your body, hard and yet delicate. This place suits me to a tee and it's because it's got your name all over it. You really know how to knock a girl off her feet Cameron Cade Michaels," she said impressed and Cameron caressed her suddenly and kissed her passionately and this time, there was nobody there to stop them.

"There's no more holding back," Cameron said and he grabbed LC and ran with her up the marble staircase to a room that could only be described as magnificent. It was huge and decorated in LC's favorite colors: army green and white. "I had the room redecorated so you'd feel right at home, do you like it?" Cameron asked LC and his wife shed a tear of gratitude for Cameron's considerate treatment.

"Oh Cameron its perfect," she said tearfully but they were tears of joy. "I'm so glad I married you,"

Cameron wiped her tears away with the side of his left hand and removed her earrings, necklace and bracelet with the other. "Wow you're smooth, you removed all my jewelry in one move," LC said impressed and she removed Cameron's tuxedo jacket and unbuttoned his shirt which took a little longer, there was something about removing Cameron's clothes that really made her happy. "I've wanted to do this for so long," she said and she pulled her hair out of its grips and shook it loose. Her straight blond hair fell down over her shoulders and Cameron took a step closer toward her and reached around to her back and unbuttoned her wedding dress. LC sauntered as she heard each button come out; there were a lot of them and they went all the way down to the base of her spine. When Cameron's hands finally reached there the dress came down around her feet and she stood topless in front of her husband, her friend and her angelic amigo in Christ. Suddenly the amicable was replaced by the amorous and LC stepped out of her wedding dress and caressed Cameron's bare shoulders before he pulled her in for a kiss. As they touched each other intimately the snow on the window panes started to melt and a thick aroma of love filled the palace from wall-to-wall as the two young married caressed each other's naked bodies for what felt like a lifetime, but in reality it was more like fifteen minutes. As the bed replaced the floor they lay on top of each other, gently at first and then everything started to go fast. They kissed fast, they hugged fast they touched each other quickly and before the clock could strike half past eight they were locked tightly together unable to resist each other. The chandelier hanging high above their heads started to swing back and forth as the bed smacked against the army green wall. There was no time left, everything seemed to just dissolve into moment after moment of what could only be described as amazingly good sex. For one moment LC felt so good she thought she was inside the chandelier hanging high above their heads; she felt like she was rising up off of the bed because she couldn't feel it beneath her anymore. Cameron's hands were holding her in position as he "rocked her world" from all four corners of the palatial bed. It was unstoppable; the sex just kept on getting more and more intense and by nine o'clock LC was laughing with satisfaction. After the horror story Stacy Kiebler told her about how awful her first time was with a guy she got to thinking that her first time with Cameron might hurt her but it didn't hurt at all. He made her feel like a million, trillion bucks and he looked like a million, trillion bucks too. By nine thirty LC was coaching him, telling him what to do next and by ten o'clock her hair was sticking to her face and Cameron was making love like a blind man who just recovered his sight. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew LC like the back of his hand and the front of his hands were all over her. He touched her on top, he touched her half way around and he touched her all the way down to her feet. He knew her and he knew by the time he was through, she would never look at him or talk to him the same again. In fact the last words out of LC's mouth before she collapsed in a heap of post consummation bliss were, "Cameron, you're amazing!"

Cameron wanted to tell LC that she was amazing too but he couldn't get the words out, she wouldn't have heard them anyway. By ten o'clock she was unconscious and Cameron got worried. "LC, are you okay?" he asked her out of breath wiping the sweat that was burning his pastel blue eyes.

"Yeah I just need to get some sleep," LC said drowsily and she turned on her side and started snoring. Cameron called the only person who he could talk to in a situation like this.

"Dad, LC and I just made love and she's really drowsy and tired, I think she's sick what did I do wrong?" Cameron said.

Corinthia Hotel, St. Petersburg

"He nailed it," Shawn told Amy before replying back to Cameron, "Son, go look at her face, is she smiling?"

Cameron pulled the wet strands of hair out of his wife's eyes and saw her rosy cheeks glowing and her soft pink lips curled up in a smile.

"Yeah she is," Cameron replied.

"Well then she's alright son, you just made love to the woman of your dreams, congratulations," Shawn said and Amy leaned over to him so she could speak into the phone.

"If you wanna really impress her, wake her up in a few minutes and start all over again," Amy said and Cameron blushed at the sound of her voice.

"Okay this is making me feel uncomfortable," Cameron said blushing hard.

"Honey you're not a virgin anymore we can talk about sex now like adults, if you're anything like your old man you can go for a second round," Amy said and Shawn laughed while Cameron hung up out of sheer embarrassment.

"Well what did you expect when you ask our family for sex advice, for them not to embarrass you?" LC said sleepily and Cameron's eyes drifted over her naked body as she lay face down on the soft blue sheets of the master bed of the Winter Palace. Her legs were soft and round and her skin was creamy like the inside of a coconut and he knew he could make love to her again right then and there but he didn't take Amy's advice. Instead he sat next to LC on the side of the bed, stroked her face, kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you LC," he said sincerely and she started to snore again. He took that as a sign that there was to be no more love making tonight so he grabbed an old dusty Bible from ancient Russian history, got under the luxuriously soft blue bed linen and read Proverbs 31, the Virtuous Wife.

"Put that Bible down and make love to me Cameron, what is this a church weekend away?" LC said suddenly waking up and Cameron gushed closing the Bible.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you, I thought you were asleep," Cameron said.

"I was taking a moment to catch my breath; you think I'd go to sleep after that? Please, I know you can do better," LC said and Cameron laughed at her.

"But I said that I loved you and you just snored, why didn't you tell me that you loved me back?" Cameron replied putting the Bible down.

"I passed out Cameron, I was unconscious I didn't even know what planet I was on and you expect to be coherent? I had no idea that sex was what you just did, I thought it was two minutes of "oh baby" and that's it. Boy was I wrong!" LC said in shock and Cameron smiled.

"And now you want more," Cameron said.

"Yes I do," LC said and Cameron bit his lip amorously at the thought of making love to his wife again. The very thought of it made him all gooey on the inside.

"Okay but first tell me you love me too," Cameron replied.

"I love you Cameron, more than I ever thought or ever could hope. You are the best thing in my life and I say that with all due respect to Halle," LC said and Cameron leaned forward and kissed her and by midnight LC's head was in the stars and the next day there was no more snow around the Winter Palace of Love.


	8. The Sweet LC

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Eight – The Sweet LC

Corinthia Hotel, St. Petersburg, Russia at 10am MSK

"So you nailed my daughter huh?" Hunter said as Cameron and LC returned to the Corinthia after enjoying a thoroughly romantic honeymoon night at Russia's Winter Palace. LC was speechless.

"Dad come on I'm standing right here!" LC said squeezing past her father who was blocking the entrance to Shawn and Amy's room while Cameron gulped nervously at the stern look in her father's eyes.

"I did what any man would have done on their honeymoon," Cameron said tentatively and Shawn and Amy rolled their eyes at Hunter's idiocy. He had just returned from L.A after getting Hayworth Horace away from child services after his firstborn son put himself up for adoption after the wedding. For some reason Rhode Scholars were Hayworth's preferred guardians and Hunter didn't wanna waste time arguing with them over the legality of the fake adoptions papers that Hayworth had forged, so he invited them back over to Russia with him.

"Come on let's go I thought we'd all go have lunch together before we go back to America," Hunter said to LC hugging his daughter while Joanie played with Hayworth.

"We can't go back to America, not until the Pope's out of our business. He's probably waiting for us at LAX airport," Amy said.

"Just burn him up with your Righteous Indignation," Hunter said.

"I can't do that he's the Head of the Roman Catholic Church I'll be imprisoned for life and so will Shawn," Amy replied.

"I'll bust you out," LC said tapping Halle who was out of her wedding ribbon and back in LC's hands where she belonged. "The Pope ain't got nuthin on Halle,"

"Shouldn't you be thinking about your marriage? You can't be running around defending Shawn and me from the Pontiff when you've got a brand new husband to look after," Amy said and LC shrugged.

"I can take care of myself, I know how to make toast and I can use the microwave all by myself," Cameron said and Shawn shook his head.

"No son, LC has to stay home and cook for you. All good wives cook for their husbands," Shawn said and Joanie and Amy laughed.

"Shawn I don't cook for you, you cook for me," Amy said.

"Yeah and I don't cook for Hunter, we eat whatever you cook," Joanie said to Shawn.

"Bring me something to eat every day, I wanna test your cooking skills when we get back to the Sandbox LC," Cameron said liking the idea of LC feeding him.

"Um about that, you guys can't live with us anymore," Joanie said to Cameron and LC.

"WHAT?!" LC and Cameron said horrified.

"Why can't we stay at the Sandbox?" Cameron asked bemused.

"Because you're newlyweds, you need your privacy for all the lovemaking you're going to be doing over the next few months," Hunter said.

"We've all been there; it is not cool to share the first few months of your marriage with family. You guys need to go back to L.A so you can be alone with each other and away from Hunter," Shawn said.

"They'll never be away from me!" Hunter objected.

"But we can't go back to L.A you said the Mafia is there," LC said ignoring her father.

"You've got Halle," Amy said.

"So I can Judge the Pope, awesome!" LC said relived. "I've been wanting to put that old man in his place since he stuck his arrogant nose in our business; I thought he might ruin the wedding,"

"There was no chance in Hell of that happening LC, not on our watch," Joanie said and she kissed her daughter proudly. "Kiss your sister Hayworth; you're not going to be seeing her for awhile," she said to her son who suddenly threw himself at LC's feet.

"Can I come live with you? Please say I can come live with you!" Hayworth said grabbing LC's waist desperately. "Please I don't wanna live with Hunter, he makes my brain freeze, and he's the stupidest man I ever met in my life!"

"You're only a month old!" Hunter argued.

"And I've seen more stupidity in one month that most children have seen by their first birthday. LC please take me with you, you can use me as practice," Hayworth said and LC furrowed her brow.

"Practice for what?" LC asked Hayworth.

"Practice for when you and Cameron have your first child of course, you're both of child-bearing age a baby is bound to come along sooner than later," Hayworth said and LC blushed.

"I really think you should stay with mom and dad Hayworth, Cameron and I are gonna be um, busy being husband and wife and you might get neglected," LC said and Cameron noticed how nervous she was all of a sudden.

Hunter took Hayworth up into his arms; he had to wrench him from LC's waist, he wasn't willing to be in Hunter's possession. Even though he was a baby he looked like a small teen. "It's all good Hayworth, I was thinking of taking you to work with me anyway. One day with me and you'll see that I'm not the moron that everyone says I am," Hunter said to Hayworth and he sat on Joanie's lap and pouted and wrote in his journal, he had a journal now. It was a gift from Cody and Damien as part of the "adoption".

"Journal entry number one, I love Russia and I never want to leave it but now I have to return to America with my moron dad to see how he became a rich moron," Hayworth wrote and Hunter leaned over his son's shoulder as he wrote. "Do you mind, this is private?" Hayworth complained. "Quit drooling on my journal you're gonna smudge the ink!"

"I'm sorry Joanie's wearing a low cut tank top," Hunter said and Joanie laughed while Amy and Shawn felt sorry for poor Hayworth.

"I don't blame him for wanting to stay with you guys in L.A, too much time with Hunter can cause brain…damage," Shawn said slowly and Hunter crotch-chopped him in response to his comment.

"You could always stay with Chey and Garrett, they're not married yet and they'll have plenty time to spend with you," Cameron said to Hayworth.

"Nah, there's something about those two that gives me the creeps. You Michaels' have really weird taste in people. I mean I get your attraction to my sister Cameron she's sweet but what on Earth does Cheyenne see in Garrett Calloway?" Hayworth said and Shawn and Cameron sighed in unison.

"We have no idea," they said at the same time.


	9. Love in the Dark

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Nine – Love in the Dark

The Impact Zone, Orlando, FL at 7pm EST

Things were getting back to normal for the wrestling world now that LC and Cameron were married. DX seemed to have been given the all clear by the wrestling brass and they were no longer the evil villains that Stephanie McMahon, the Brothers of Destruction and Edge were making them out to be. The TNA world was more than willing to forgive and forget all that had transpired when Shawn rejoined the Kliq, now that Kevin Nash was dead and Scott Hall and Sean Waltman were back in Shawn and Hunter's good graces, everyone wanted to move on.

Everyone except for Stephanie McMahon that is…

Her plan to destroy DX was still in effect despite more serious things like her family needing her love and affection, all Stephanie McMahon did these days was sleep, eat and drink ways to bring Shawn and Hunter to their knees. So when it was time for CM Punk to cut a promo on New York's Finest, he dropped a pipe bomb on Stephanie instead, wrecking TNA's plans for him to face off against Jeff Hardy at Lockdown in April. After he had done talking it was clear that he and Jeff were on the same side and that they both had one common enemy and her name was Stephanie McMahon.

Matt Hardy was watching Impact from Jeff's house in Cameron and he loved Punk's promo. Jeff did too but he still gave Punk a Twist of Fate at the end of it which was his way of telling Stephanie that he had nothing to do with Punk's pipe bomb. Punk saw the famous finisher coming and sold it like a pro, sure his neck hurt like crazy for hours afterwards but it was worth it. Now the whole world knew that Stephanie was not the loving wife and mother that Jeff wanted her to be so badly.

"Pipe bomb," CM Punk said to Stephanie backstage after the segment was over and John Cena, Maria, Batista and Ric Flair looked at her coldly.

"Is it true?" Batista asked her plainly.

"Is what true?" Stephanie asked him defensively.

"Are you hurting Jeff physically?" Maria asked more to the point.

"Maria if I were you I'd concentrate on making New York's Finest look good instead of sticking your nose in my family's business," Stephanie said and Batista stepped in front of his wife shielding her from Stephanie and the Billion Dollar Princess turned to Jeff ignoring the other members of New York's Finest. "Let's go we'll talk about this when we get home,"

John Cena watched as Jeff Hardy flinched and he shook his head, "Dude you don't have to go with her, you can stay with me and MJ if you want. You know you're more than welcome over at the Cena household right?"

"I'm going home with my wife," Jeff said firmly and CM Punk watched him leave with the worst woman in the world as far as he was concerned and now New York's Finest weren't so hot about her either anymore.

"He flinched I saw him, he's afraid of her. I didn't think Jeff Hardy was afraid of anybody," John Cena said.

"This is a disgrace brother! One of the greatest wrestlers of all time is being treated like a little pushover by a woman who should know better than that. You'd think after everything Stephanie's been through with Chris Jericho she'd know how to treat Jeff," Ric Flair said and Maria shook her head squeezing Batista's waist lovingly.

"Obviously Jericho didn't hit her hard enough," Maria said.

"That's not funny Maria," CM Punk said. "You weren't exactly running for your life when John caused you to lose our child,"

"Way-to-bring up the past Punk," Maria said irritated.

"Well you know what if people would just learn from their mistakes I wouldn't have to drop pipe bombs on 'em all the time. I know you and John have moved on but don't act like there's nothing attractive about abuse. John was so cruel to you and you didn't leave him, you were still attracted to him. What we need to do is make Stephanie less attractive somehow," CM Punk said and he snapped his fingers with a smile. "And I think I know just how to do it,"

"How?" Maria said.

"In the ring, let's see how tough Stephanie is after she's faced three of the toughest broads in this business," CM Punk said.

"Yeah right like you're gonna get Dixie Carter to put Stephanie in a match with Gail Kim or Awesome Kong or Tara," John Cena said.

"Dixie would never book the match but DX would and since they own two thirds of TNA, there's no way Dixie could say no," CM Punk said and New York's Finest gasped.

"Stephanie will go nuts if DX book her in a match against any of those three," Batista said.

"If Stephanie worked half as hard as DX did she'd spend less time bitching about crap that doesn't matter. I think it's time she did have some sense knocked into her and there's nobody better to do it than three of TNA's toughest Knockouts," CM Punk said.

"Actually I think you left out one," came the familiar voice of Mickie James. "Nobody hurts Jeff Hardy and gets away with it, you tell DX I want in on that match,"

John Cena frowned; the idea of his wife working with DX made him very uncomfortable and suddenly the idea of payback on Stephanie McMahon didn't sound too good after all.

"You know what let me talk to her Punk. Maybe a little one-to-one with Steph might be a better idea," John said and CM Punk frowned at him.

"What you gonna say to her John? "Please Steph, stop beating up your husband and scaring your kids half to death"? He's in love with her and we have to make her look as ugly on the outside as she is on the inside, that way Jeff will see her for who she truly is and he won't be so attracted to her anymore," CM Punk said. "I believe your wife can make her as ugly as shoe leather,"

"I sure can," MJ said smacking her hands together. "I can make those green eyes water with pain,"

"That's what I'm talking about," CM Punk said and he gave MJ a hi-five and John rubbed his superman chin thoughtfully.

"So if all we wanna do is make Stephanie ugly on the outside let's just alter her appearance without a match," John Cena said and Ric and Dave frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" Batista asked Cena.

"I'll tell you after I talk to my son Marion, don't worry guys after I've pulled this rib on Stephanie she'll be so nice to Jeff he'll never have another problem with her again," Cena said and he called Marion and told him his idea.

"Whatever John's got in mind I have a feeling it's going to be hilarious," Maria said with a smile and CM Punk pouted.

"Yeah I guess," he complained and MJ patted him on the shoulder.

"I know how badly you wanted to see Stephanie cry in pain but sometimes violence isn't the answer," she said and New York's Finest hugged her while Punk fantasized about the match he had in mind and it was probably a good thing that it never got DX approval. If Punk had his way there would be a lot more violence in the wrestling world and it was because of John Cena that there was a lot less violence and a lot more laughs.


	10. You Remind Me

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Ten – You Remind Me

The Sandbox

It was Friday afternoon and Cheyenne was being escorted back to the Sandbox by the Calloways. Undertaker, Kane, Garrett and Sara decided to pay the DX family a visit. Now that Cheyenne and Garrett were officially engaged they wanted to bury the hatchet and start preparations for the second biggest wedding of the year. The coming together of the Calloway and Michaels' families was a big deal, not just for the families but for the wrestling world. While everyone loved LC and Cameron and were happy for them, Cheyenne was a wrestler and Garrett was an up and coming Superstar and son of one of the greatest wrestlers of all time, the Undertaker. This marriage meant more to Undertaker than his Wrestlemania winning streak, which would be on the line again this year, only his opponent hadn't been announced yet. As much as he loved Cheyenne, he didn't like Shawn's behavior in all the years that he had known him and he didn't want his history with HBK to get in the way of his son's happiness. Garrett's life was better because of the ARK Angels of DX, if it weren't for them, he would still be a psychotic recluse who liked to dabble in witchcraft. Now he was a Bible loving mark and he was crazy about his old man and that's exactly what the Undertaker wanted and he owed Cheyenne the world for making his son the man that he was now becoming.

"Oh boy," Amy said opening the door and putting her head in her hands as she saw the Calloway family standing behind Cheyenne. "I guess we can't avoid this any longer, come on in guys let's talk about the wedding that nobody wants to happen apart from me,"

Garrett gulped, Amy's honesty made him nervous. He knew he wasn't the kind of man Shawn expected Cheyenne to fall in love with but to hear it from Big Red meant that he was really in a bad situation.

"Looking good Amy," Kane said.

"I know," Amy replied swinging her Big Red hair across her shoulder revealing Gash, her green tattoo meanie that was on her shoulder. "Cheyenne can you go hang with your brother and LC upstairs? They're packing up all their stuff,"

"Are they going back to L.A, is everything okay now did you get rid of the Mafia?" Cheyenne asked Amy.

"The Mafia probably figured out that we weren't coming back to the West Coast right away and the next time we go there we'll take care of them once and for all. As for LC and Cameron they need some privacy, so they're off to Long Island," Amy replied.

"New York? But won't they run into DX all the time, that's where RAW's at," Cheyenne said and Amy shook her head.

"Not from next week, starting this Monday night, RAW will be broadcasting live from Los Angeles, permanently," Amy said.

"So you're gonna drive the Mafia out so that DX can move in," Undertaker said.

"That's right, we're taking the West Coast back and when all is safe and the Mafia are gone, LC and Cameron can return to L.A and buy their dream home right there in their home town," Amy said. "We just gotta take care of some Illuminati/Pope business before they can do that,"

"Can I help you take care of that Illuminati/Pope business?" Cheyenne said enthusiastically.

"Where will you find time to help us fight Il Papa and his council of unsanctified suckups? You need to focus on your wedding Mrs. Calloway," Sara said to her future daughter-in-law, she couldn't wait for Cheyenne to be part of her family.

"I don't see why I can't do both," Cheyenne replied as Sara stroked her face suddenly and Amy almost teared up at seeing the affection between Cheyenne and Sara.

"I don't see why either, of course I'd like to be there to help you kick the Pope's butt," Garrett said to Cheyenne.

"You can't do that, you're not an ARK Angel and you don't have a Gift from God like Shawn and I do, you could get hurt," Amy said to Garrett and the Deadman's son pouted.

"I want a Gift from God," he said and Cheyenne embraced him lovingly.

"Well who knows, He might just give you one," she told him and they kissed sweetly before leaving to go upstairs and help LC and Cameron pack. Sara and Amy smiled as they went.

"They're so happy," Sara said smiling.

"I know they couldn't be a more perfect match," Amy said and DX came inside and saw the Calloway family looking back at them.

"Funny, that's what Vince used to say about us," Hunter said pointing at himself and Shawn. "I don't think he'd say the same thing about your son and Shawn's Phenomenal Girl though,"

Shawn stepped up to the Undertaker with a stern expression on his face, "My daughter is too good for your son, Garrett had done nothing to show me that he is worthy of taking Chey's hand in marriage. However, I do believe that he is a good person and unlike you, he is willing to admit he's got a long way to go before I accept him into this family,"

Undertaker gritted his teeth, "Well unlike you I'm ready to accept your daughter into my family Shawn, your daughter is everything a young man like Garrett could want in a woman; she's strong, talented and beautiful, just like another young Diva I used to know," he said and he paused for a moment before continuing. "You're a great man and a strong Christian, so I know I won't have to worry about anything bad happening if our children get together,"

Shawn frowned at Undertaker, "What do you mean, do you think something bad's gonna happen?" he asked the Deadman. "Is there something you forgot to leave out before your son puts his ring around my daughter's finger?"

Undertaker rubbed his face and shook his head, "No, that's all in the past now. Let's just agree not to let anything stand in the way of our children coming together," Undertaker said and he extended his gloved hand to Shawn and HBK looked at it like it was dirty.

"No I'm not shaking your hand, not until you tell me what you meant by what you said. Is there something bothering you about my daughter and your son being in love Deadman?" Shawn asked the Undertaker.

Everyone was looking at Undertaker questioningly, he was holding back and his face was clearly saying something that his words weren't and Shawn was certain that it was something important.

"Your daughter reminds me of someone, someone that I used to love," Undertaker said and Sara looked away, she knew who he was talking about.

"Mark this isn't the same, things are different now. The curse is broken," Sara said and Shawn was more desperate to know what Undertaker was thinking about now than before.

"What curse, what are you talking about?" Shawn asked Sara and Undertaker.

"The curse that I put on my son when I cheated on my wife with a WWE Diva and I think you know the Diva I'm talking about," Undertaker said and Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances with Amy and Kane.

"What on Earth does she have to do with Cheyenne and Garrett getting married?" Kane asked Undertaker. "That was all your fault, Sara's right this is about two kids falling in love, not a married man cheating on his wife with another woman,"

"That woman was just like Cheyenne brother; she was strong, talented and beautiful and I don't want what happened to her to happen to Cheyenne," Mark said and Shawn gasped in horror.

"You think my daughter's going to get hurt don't you? You think because of what you did all those years ago with that Diva, your son is going to cause my daughter to die. I knew there was a reason why I didn't want my daughter to marry your son and I think I just found it. I'm glad you came over Deadman because now that I know the truth, there's no way in Hell my daughter is going to marry your son," Shawn said and he called for Cheyenne and Garrett to come downstairs with LC and Cameron. There was going to be a family meeting between the Michaels and the Calloways and Shawn and Undertaker would explain to Cheyenne and Garrett exactly why they couldn't get married.

Amy and Sara looked at their husbands with pleading eyes but it was clear from the expressions on their faces that for once, Shawn and Undertaker were both in total agreement on something.

"They're not going to break up because of something that happened decades ago and that had absolutely nothing to do with them," Hunter said and Joanie nodded in agreement.

"Hunter's right, they have to be allowed to make their own decision you two can't make it for them," Joanie said. "They'll hate you for it,"

Shawn and Undertaker didn't reply they waited for all the children to meet them in the living room and when everyone was seated the conversation began. By the end of it Cheyenne was crying and Garrett was furious; firstly the very mention of the affair his father had all those years ago incensed him and secondly having a decision taken out of his hands was grossly unfair to him and Cheyenne.

LC and Cameron were upset to, they didn't want Cheyenne's emotions to be toyed with but they also didn't want her to do anything stupid, like marry the wrong man so they advised her to extend the engagement until the summer instead of getting married in the spring.

"Dad don't you think that I've suffered enough, now you want to lay this on me too?" Garrett said to his father. "Why should my life be ruined because of something that you did? This is something that both Cheyenne and I have already discussed; we both know what it's like when our parents can't make love work. Chey had another take on it though thanks to Shawn,"

"What did you tell Garrett?" Undertaker asked Cheyenne who Shawn was consoling along with Amy, Cameron and LC.

"I told him that I was afraid I might break his heart because mom broke dad's heart when she cheated on him with Kevin Nash. When Garrett told me that his parents almost divorced and it drove him insane I understood where he was coming from but then I told him what God did to change me and my brother for the better. God makes everything better, Jesus fixes everything that was broken and he makes it like brand new, so that's why I said yes when Garrett asked me to marry him. Despite what you went through in your marriage Undertaker and despite what my dad went through with mom, it doesn't mean that Garrett and I are going to suffer as a consequence of that," Cheyenne explained and Amy and Sara nodded. "There is no curse, it's all in your head and it's all in the past,"

"That's exactly right, you and Sara are still married and Shawn and I have the best marriage in the world, it's so good that the Pope wants to destroy it because he's sad and pathetic and no woman in their right mind would ever want to marry him. Cheyenne isn't going to break your heart Garrett and I don't think there's any way you'd ever cheat on her, especially since Shawn and I have Righteous Indignation and she's an ARK Angel of DX, but most importantly, because you love her, right?" Amy asked Garrett.

"I don't know maybe my dad's right; maybe I'd drag you down to my level, as low as it is. I'll never be the moral man of honor that you want me to be, not with my dad's blood running through me. Your father's right Chey, this isn't going to work. Let's just call it off before we make a hideous mistake," Garrett said and he ran off in tears while Cheyenne cried into her hands. As Garrett fled from sight in shame Shawn knew that he was wrong and as usual Amy was right.

"That's the man for you Chey, don't worry I'll make sure you marry each other as planned," Shawn said and Undertaker looked at Shawn surprised while Amy and Sara smiled.

"You seriously still want your daughter in my family after what we just told each other?" Undertaker said.

"They're not marrying us Deadman, they're marrying each other and what they need is our support not our mistakes. Let's help them make it, the way that we both did," Shawn said and he tiptoed up to the Deadman's 6ft 10 inch frame and whispered in Undertaker's ear. "But the minute I think my daughter's no longer on your best wishes list, you're the one who's gonna be resting in peace, understand?"

"Understood," Undertaker said. "The same to you Shawn, I want my son to have someone other than me to look up to, even if that means you have to stand on your tiptoes to meet his eye line,"

Shawn laughed and they both shook hands, "So it's settled the wedding goes ahead as planned. We're gonna get Garrett back here, sit tight Chey everything's going to be alright sweetheart," Shawn said and he left with Undertaker after kissing Cheyenne and restoring her joy with his Kiss of Life. She felt better instantly and she was back in wedding mode much to LC and Cameron's relief.

"Alright now that's over, come and finish helping us pack up our stuff before Aurora and Beth get home from school and take us to Long Island," LC said and Cameron and Cheyenne left to go back upstairs while the adults finished the conversation amongst themselves.

"Garrett sure is pale, you'd think all that time he spent growing up in Texas he'd have the same complexion as you Sara," Hunter said to Mrs. Calloway.

"Well I'd say the same thing about you, after all the time you spend hanging around with HBK, I'd think you'd know how to make your daughter smile the way he made Cheyenne smile yet you consistently without fail embarrass your kids, without fail every single day. How do you do it Hunter?" Sara asked Triple H sarcastically and Kane laughed.

"How do I do what?" Hunter replied and he looked at his watch, "Oh snap I forgot I have to pick up Hayworth from Waterside,"

"Hunter that's a fake watch, you got it out of the Cheerios' box this morning," Joanie said looking at the watch on Hunter's wrist. "It doesn't even have hands!"

"So that's what Hayworth meant when he called me a bonehead over breakfast, I thought he meant it as a compliment," Hunter said and he left to pick up his son while Sara shook her head.

"He's not really a bonehead is he?" she asked Joanie. "This is just all part of his DX shtick, right?"

"That's what I used to think but now I know this is how Hunter actually is, I just hope Hayworth can accept it, our son is a genius, he needs someone to look up to," Joanie said.

"So are most of our kids, God sure has a sense of humor," Amy said relieved that Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding was still on and that Undertaker and Shawn were working together to make both families far better instead of far worse.


	11. Love on Long Island

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Eleven – Love on Long Island

Glen Cove, Long Island, New York

Aurora and Beth threw all of Cameron and LC's bags into their temporary apartment in Glen Cove, causing the newlyweds to protest.

"You guys are the worst movers ever, we might as-well have just hired someone," LC said and she gasped. "Where's Halle?" she said looking around for her halberd and Cameron pointed to the weapon strapped around her.

"She's where she always is," Cameron said and he kissed LC unapologetically causing Aurora to smile and Beth to frown.

"What's with you?" Aurora said noticing the sadness in her sister's eyes.

"I just wish mom and dad would kiss more like that, if they did then maybe I wouldn't be living at the Sandbox with you and the A Twins," Beth said sadly and Aurora squeezed her sister tightly.

"Hey lovebirds can you guys offer my sister's some advice where love is concerned? I don't think this thing between mom and Jeff is going to make is easy for any of us to finish out the semester before spring break," Aurora said. The entire Hardy family was living under the shadow of Stephanie's moody behavior.

"The whole thing with your mom and dad will blow over, in the meantime do what all us girls do when our parents are pissing us off and get a boyfriend," LC said and Cameron nodded and Beth blushed.

"I'm no good with boys, they treat me like I'm one of them," Beth said and Aurora sighed.

"Thanks to Carla I'm no good with boys either, that reminds me I still have to get revenge on that traitor to DX for stealing Steven Borden II away from me," Aurora said with a wry smile. "Things are going to get windy for Carla Un-Cool,"

"Aurora relax Steven's not into Carla, that was just business between your mom and our dad. Call him, I bet he picks up and asks you to meet him in secret, I know he only has eyes for one Helmsley girl and it ain't Carla," LC said to Aurora.

"Yeah like I'm really gonna call Steven after he dumped me in front of my entire family, that boy better call me before I send him up to Heaven in a whirlwind!" Aurora said and she blew out of LC and Cameron's apartment to go see her friends from Long Island Jeremy, Freddie and Megan.

While she was gone Beth Hardy stayed and helped LC and Cameron to move in and they gave her some more advice on how to kill time while Stephanie was playing "Who's the Worst Mom in the World?" down in North Carolina.

"Here's a little advice, quit being so shy," Cameron said as Beth unwrapped the cellophane from around his many study Bibles. "You're a Hardy; you should be the center of attention, when you're in the room people should notice you. You shouldn't blend into the background,"

"That's pretty easy to do when your sister is a walking weather station," Beth said.

"I agree with Cameron, that Hardy girl in you needs to come out," LC said. "I know why don't you join New York's Finest with your dad in TNA?"

"Because mom will never let it happen, she's the star of New York's Finest; even Aunt Maria's had to take a backseat to her," Beth said and LC and Cameron shook their heads.

"You don't belong in the backseat Beth and neither does Maria. Why don't you park yourself right in the middle of that faction and show the world why Hardys rule?" Cameron said and Beth smiled suddenly.

"Well I do know how to climb a ladder," she said warming up to the idea. "If mom gets mad at me I'm gonna blame you two,"

LC and Cameron smiled; that's exactly what they wanted, they wanted Stephanie McMahon to come after them. It was all part of Jeff Hardy's plan to change her back to the woman she was before she lost her mind, again.

"Okay then it's a deal, go make yourself look like a Hardy and get some practice matches on Amy and your Uncle Matt," LC said.

"You can ask Amy to help you pick out the right outfit so that you'll look extreme," Cameron said and Beth laughed.

"If I look like Aunt Amy I'll have no problem getting boys to like me, it'll be awhile before my upper echelons get that big," Beth said and LC and Cameron laughed. "Thank God I've got eyes that make up for what I lack elsewhere,"

"Wow," LC and Cameron said noticing Beth's eyes; they were big and green like jade gemstones. "The McMahon-Hardy genes are strong in this one they are," LC said imitating Yoda.

Beth felt better after hanging around LC and Cameron all day, they gave everyone hope for what true love was and things were only going to get better for them once their parents and ATM finally drove the Mafia out of L.A. New York was sweet but California would never be the same without the LC and Cameron connection there to protect it from all the evil there and Stacy Kiebler.

"Hey where's your sister?" Beth asked Cameron. "I would have thought she'd be here helping you guys move into your new apartment?"

"No she's too busy falling in love with my dad's new favorite son, Garrett Calloway. He's going to be a member of the DX family soon. Should be fun breaking him in," Cameron said and LC rolled her eyes knowing what he meant by that.

"DX are going to put Undertaker and Garrett through the ribs of a lifetime and we won't be there to see any of it, so this move worked out great because when our dads get through with the Deadman and Son, Cheyenne's going to be so embarrassed she might have to change her last name," LC said.

"Sweetie she is going to change her last name, by the time Wrestlemania rolls around, Cheyenne will be a Calloway," Cameron said. "She won't be a Michaels anymore,"

"So that means you'll be the last Michaels in the family, how do you feel about that?" Beth asked Cameron who smiled.

"Who says I'll be the last?" he replied tapping LC's belly and LC gulped nervously and Beth gasped.

"Are you two going to have a baby?" she said excitedly and before LC and Cameron could answer she jumped up and down with glee. "Oh my goodness this is awesome, I need to call someone! I'm gonna call Ravine and tell her the good news, I'll be right back you guys!"

"Beth wait!" LC called out but the Hardy girl was already gone with her cell-phone, unlike LC's butterflies that had been fluttering ever since the baby conversation got started between them and the DX family. "She's excited and I'm not even pregnant yet,"

"Part of me feels really bad about outshining Garrett's engagement to Cheyenne again but there's this other part of me that doesn't mind letting the whole world know that pretty soon, you and I are going to be parents LC," Cameron said and he squeezed the Helmsley warrior princess lovingly and LC looked over his shoulder into the apartment that they were staying in, noticing how empty it was and if Cameron was right and he always was, it wouldn't be so empty for much longer.


	12. Stephan E McMahon

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Twelve – Stephan E. McMahon

The Hardys, Cameron, NC at 8am EST

Stephanie McMahon woke up and heard Jeff brushing his teeth. She yawned, she stretched and flicked her long dyed black hair back and strutted from the bed to the bathroom mirror where Jeff was polishing his molars with his hot pink electric toothbrush.

"What are you smiling at Jeff?" Stephanie said. "We didn't make love the way I wanted, you barely touched me,"

Jeff shrugged; with the way things were going, he was surprised he could look at Stephanie without dissolving. These days she was the ugliest thing he had ever seen and Stephanie was just about to find out why as her eyes raised to the bathroom mirror.

"ARGHHH!" she screamed. "I'M A DUDE!"

"Yup, that's what you get for making fun of me and my brother and spitting all over the Hardy name. Enjoy your new life as a man Stephanie, or should I say Stephan E. McMahon," Jeff said as Stephanie felt her strong jaw line and brand new Adam's apple. She looked like a man but she sure didn't sound like one. John Cena couldn't get his son to change Stephanie voice.

"How did this happen why do I look like a man Jeff?" Stephanie demanded while Jeff licked his teeth loving how polished and fruity fresh they were.

"Mmm strawberry," he said savoring the taste of his mouth wash before answering his wife's question. "Well the short answer is John Cena put his son up to it," Jeff replied indifferently while pinning back his colorful hair with a black headband.

"Marion did this to me?!" Stephanie said looking at herself in the mirror horrified. "My goodness I look like my dad when he was a kid!"

"And that's the reason why I couldn't really stay in bed with you last night. I watched you Transform but you were already unattractive before then. Seriously Stephanie even if Marion hadn't done me this favor by using his Gift from God to change you from a she into a he, I still would rather have eaten three day old vomit than made love to you after the way you've been treating me and the kids. So enjoy your new life as a man, after the shock wears off, I don't think anybody will be able to tell the difference," Jeff said and he flew out of the house before Stephan E. McMahon could catch him. The Transformation had taken away her ability to fly so she couldn't catch Jeff, she had to go to TNA for a meeting as Stephan E. McMahon.

"You are so dead John Cena, how could you do this to me after everything I did for you in the WWE!" Stephanie said and she noticed her bicep flex as she pulled on her clothes. "Look how big my wrists are! Look at these veins; look at these muscles…if I wasn't so mad I'd ask myself out on a date! Screw you Jeff Hardy, this isn't over not by a long shot, you Hardy Boyz are going to pay for this!"

Stephanie gave herself one last look in the mirror before she headed to TNA HQ, she looked like The Big O only with green eyes and pouty lips and long hair down to her elbows, well actually, his elbows. Stephan E. McMahon pulled his hair into a long ponytail, pulled on a white vest top with black wrestling tights because none of Stephanie's pants fit him anymore. After finding a pair of Jeff's canvas shoes Stephan E. McMahon rolled onto Orlando for the TNA meeting with the Board of Directors and the newest members of the board, DX. Just seeing the look on their faces was enough to make the steering wheel of her black Porsche melt underneath her big fingers, actually melt beneath his big fingers. "Hey Karen have DX arrived for the Board meeting yet?" Stephan asked Karen Angle, a fellow TNA Board member along with her husband Jeff Jarrett.

"Yes actually they got here early; apparently John Cena told them to get here early because you had a big surprise for them that they didn't want to miss. Is that true?" Karen asked Stephan and the sound of Stephanie screaming caused Karen to hang up and give DX a questionable look. "I don't think she's real happy that you guys are attending this meeting." She said to Shawn and Hunter. "She hasn't really been herself lately,"

Karen was right about that, Stephanie McMahon was a whole other person now. Stephanie was Stephan. E.


	13. The Scorpion King

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Thirteen – The Scorpion King

TNA HQ, Orlando, FL at 9am EST

DX exchanged glances with Karen and Jeff Jarrett on opposite sides of the Board room table. Jeff Jarrett knew DX pretty well as they had crossed paths more than once and there was nothing but trouble there, Karen on the other hand was indifferent. She was only interested in Dixie Carter and Stephanie McMahon, then the sides would be even; three guys and three gals, or at least that what Karen thought until Stephanie finally arrived with Dixie Carter and Sting.

"What are you doing here?" Karen said thinking that the man that just walked into the room with Dixie and Sting was the Big O, Zack Ryder's best friend who had just joined the TNA roster. "This is for executive board members only, shouldn't you be working out adding more muscles to that body of yours?"

"Karen its me," Stephanie McMahon said and everyone recognized her voice.

"Who said that?" Jeff Jarrett said frowning. "I could have sworn I just heard Stephanie McMahon speak but I don't see her,"

"Jeff its me I'm Stephanie McMahon!" Stephanie said pointing to herself while Dixie Carter tried to conceal her laughter. Stephanie called her when she arrived in Orlando and told her what Marion Cena did to her. After everything she'd done to Jeff and her family it was the general consensus in the TNA locker room that something bad was bound to happen to Stephanie. This was the last thing Dixie expected, or DX and the Jarretts.

"I'm sorry for being a few minutes late everyone, let me explain what happened. Apparently Cena's boy Marion has a Gift from God that allows him to Transform genders. He can switch between male and female and he can also cause other people to change gender. This man you see standing next to me is Stephanie McMahon," Dixie Carter explained and DX burst out laughing and started to tease Stephanie along with the Jarretts.

"That's just the reaction I was expecting from you two," Sting said, he was not amused. "This is the kind of thing I didn't want at TNA and on your first day as Board Members, something bizarre happens to one of our colleagues and you respond by laughing at Stephanie's misfortune. When are you two going to grow up and treat people with the respect they deserve?"

"I got your respect Stinger, right here!" Hunter said giving Sting a crotch-chop and the Brothers of Destruction, Kelly Kelly and Garrett Calloway entered the room.

"I see DX have arrived, Hunter's giving you his famous salutation. Welcome aboard guys, I just wanted to come and make sure you showed up on time. I know how Shawn likes to sleep in," Undertaker said and Shawn shrugged.

"I do not like to sleep in, its my wife – Amy keeps me up, all night!" Shawn said pointing to his crotch and DX double hi-fived each other and hugged while Kane looked the dude standing next to Dixie Carter up and down.

"Shouldn't you be in the gym Big O?" he asked Stephanie.

"I'm not Big O!" Stephanie replied and the Brothers of Destruction burst out laughing recognizing her voice.

"Stephanie's a dude!" Undertaker said holding his stomach with laughter. "I gotta let the boys know about this!"

The Brothers of Destruction left with K-Belle and Nightshade leaving Stephanie to wallow in her own humiliation.

"Come on Steph you had this coming, did you really think you could get away with the way you've been behaving lately? Jeff Hardy has a lot more friends in this business than you do, John Cena was bound to help him out, if I were you…wait-a-minute, I'm a man, I am you all I need is some hair dye and a muscle shirt and we'd be bros ho!" Hunter said and Karen Jarrett burst out laughing.

"Okay enough, let's all get serious. Stephanie please take your seat we have much to discuss this morning," Dixie said and everyone stopped laughing and sat around the table. Hunter watched as Stephanie crossed her legs in lady-like fashion, only looking the way she did it didn't look very lady-like at all.

"I think I need a bigger chair," she said awkwardly positioning herself.

"No you're a dude now Steph you can't sit with your legs crossed, spread your legs like us. See," Jeff Jarrett said pointing to himself, DX and Sting and Stephanie turned her nose up.

"You want me to spread my legs right here in front of everybody?" she replied offended and DX burst out laughing, so did Karen Jarrett.

"Well from what Hunter's told us this wouldn't be the first time you spread you legs in front of people," Karen said and DX gave her a hi-five.

"I think we've found our drinking buddy Shawn," Hunter said.

"We don't drink Hunter," Shawn reminded his best friend and he smiled at Karen. "Can we go out for lunch, I love a woman with a sense of humor,"

"Back of HBK, this here's my woman and she only eats with me, you better keep him in line Hunter or ya'll won't be on the Board for very long," Jeff Jarrett warned Hunter who smiled at Karen flirtatiously.

"I like to spend a little time outside of work just getting to know my colleagues, what do you say we go to Disneyland? I'll buy you a Goofy teddy bear but I can see you already married one," Hunter said to Karen and she burst out laughing again.

"I love DX! I'm so glad you guys are working here now, thanks for bringing some much needed humor to the dry-ass company," Karen said.

"We're not dry Karen," Dixie Carter said unamused by Karen Jarrett's description of TNA. "But thank you for making DX feel so welcome. We're so glad you guys are going to be running things as of today, aren't we Sting?" she asked The Stinger who was tight-lipped and silent in the presence of DX.

"So he's the one making this company dry," Hunter said pointing to Sting. "That's probably because scorpions only live in dry places. That'll be the first thing to change. My first call of business is for Sting to be fired from the TNA roster,"

"WHAT?!" Sting said outraged. "You can't come in here and fire me. you just sat down!"

"Technically they can, they hold two thirds of the seats on the Board and after what you did to Tristen and Tamara Nash I wouldn't be sad to see you go Stinger," Dixie Carter said taking Stephanie by surprise, Sting was her only ally next to New York's Finest and after her behavior she had lost a lot of their support. If Sting left TNA it was safe to say she wouldn't be too far behind.

"That brings me to our second call of business which is to fire Stephanie McMahon, or should I say Stephan E. McMahon," Hunter said.

"Wait-a-minute you can't fire Stephanie, what will Dixie and me do when we need to have some girl talk?" Karen Jarrett complained.

"Well you can't talk to Steph anymore, she's a he now," Shawn said laughing.

"That's not funny!" Stephanie said but DX and the Jarretts laughed even harder. "You guys are so mean, I don't want to work in such a cruel environment I'm glad I'm leaving and I'm taking New York's Finest with me!"

"Yeah right, like John, Dave, Ric and Maria are really going to leave with you, you've been an ultra cow to them since Vince died, they're going to be glad we fired you Big E, or is it Big O?" Hunter said.

"Its Stephanie!" Stephanie yelled furiously and she pounded her fist on the boardroom table angrily. "I'm outta here come on Sting let's go before I throw up,"

"I'm not going anywhere," Sting said refusing to move.

"Okay Sting let's make a deal, you can stay if you work with us and not against us. You can't be like Stephan and try to take us down from the inside, so if you stay we want you to team up with the BoD," Shawn said.

"Kane and Undertaker," Sting said.

"Yeah we want you to join Darkness and create a stable to rival New York's Finest which I will be leading as of today," Hunter said and Stephanie grimaced at him. "What are you looking at muscle head, New York Finest was our idea, you stole it from Shawn and me,"

"Yeah I did but I never thought you'd get it back, you really are smarter than you look Hunter," Stephanie said. "I guess I underestimated you,"

"Quit trying to suck up to me now Steph, you had your chance and you blew it and we all know how much you like to blow stuff but since we're not married anymore those skills are no longer of any use to me, plus you're a dude!" Hunter said.

"I'm still a woman on the inside!" Stephanie said clutching her manly chest and Shawn held his stomach with laughter.

"If I were you I'd beg Jeff for forgiveness, otherwise you ain't never gonna be a woman ever again," Shawn said and Stephanie shook her hair out and sighed.

"You know something Shawn, as much as I hate you I've never agreed with you on anything until now. I have to make my husband come to his senses and realise that I'm not the one he should be mad at. If I can turn Jeff and my kids against you, then I'll still get my way and DX will still be miserable and you'll regret the day you decided to mess with Stephanie McMahon!" Stephanie declared before storming out of the Board meeting.

"Poor Jeff, no wonder Vince left his share of TNA to you two instead of her," Karen Jarrett said and Dixie Carter nodded.

"The woman certainly has a few screws loose, I'm just relieved I don't have to be the one to tighten them up. Let's hope she finds her marbles before Jeff has her sectioned in a psychiatric ward and takes full custody of the kids," Dixie said.

"Amen!" everyone said in agreement as Stephan headed to the TNA locker room to find Jeff Hardy and convince him that she was perfectly sane and that it was DX that was crazy. Of course it didn't help that CM Punk had already told everyone in the locker room that Stephanie was a man now, so when she walked in and saw everyone laughing at her she was too mad to speak. Big O stood in front of her in shock.

"Wow she really does look like me, at least my girlfriend will have a spare if I'm on tour in Japan or South Africa," he said and John Cena laughed along with CM Punk, Velvet Sky and Jeff Hardy.

"Cena this needs to be undone, I can't go around looking like Big O's twin brother I need my old body back!" Stephanie said to John Cena.

"Sure you can have it back, after you apologise in front of all of us to your husband for all the terrible things you did to him after Vince died," John Cena said.

"Okay Jeff I'm sorry please forgive me for all those terrible things I did to you after DX killed daddy," Stephanie said to Jeff.

"DX didn't kill Vince, Kevin Nash did," CM Punk corrected Stephanie.

"Am I talking to you?" Stephanie said to CM Punk aggressively and Big O looked at her amazed.

"That's exactly what I would have said," he said and John Cena laughed.

"Okay fine, DX didn't kill daddy. Will you please forgive me now Jeff?" Stephanie pleaded and Jeff nodded.

"Yes I forgive you," he said and Stephanie went to hug him but he drew back in revulsion. "Let's hug after you get your body back,"

"Go see Marion he's at school, I'll let him know you made up with Jeff and he'll turn you back into a woman," John Cena said to Stephanie. "But let this be a warning to you, if you ever physically abuse Jeff or your family ever again, you will be changed back into Stephan E. McMahon just like that," John Cena warned Stephanie by clicking his fingers.

"Okay deal, Jeff I'll make it up to you I promise," Stephanie said and she blew Jeff a kiss before heading to Marion's school in Tampa to get her body back.

"She's lying," CM Punk said. "As soon as she gets her body back she's going right back to where she started, Stephanie will not stop until DX is out of TNA,"

"Well I won't stop until DX are out of harm's way," Jeff said. "The wrestling world is a much safer place with DX around, don't you think?" he asked New York's Finest and Batista, Ric Flair and John Cena nodded.

"Yeah brother we sure do," Ric Flair said while CM Punk thought to himself silently before he called his daughter Ravine who went to the same school as Marion Cena and told her to keep an eye on the green eyed beauty with the ugly personality.

"Wow I just got a text from Dixie Carter, Sting is going to join Darkness to create a new faction to rival New York's Finest and Triple H is going to be leading us!" Batista said and Ric Flair and Jeff Hardy celebrated while John Cena shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't want Triple H leading New York's Finest, if anyone should be leading this group it should be me," he said firmly and CM Punk noticed a tension rising among the New York's Finest members, which wasn't good for the new owners of TNA.


	14. The Way Home Part 1

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Fourteen – The Way Home Part 1

Hillsborough High School, Tampa, FL

Stephanie McMahon arrived at the school that Marion, Ravine and Angelica attended but of course, nobody recognized her.

"Hey Marion, who's that big dude trying to get our attention?" Ravine said pointing to Stephan E. McMahon and Marion turned around and laughed at her.

"That's Aurora's mom, hi Aunt Steph!" Marion said laughing at the Transformation caused by his Gift from God and Stephanie marched over to him.

"Change me back right now, your father told me you'd be nice to me if I came here and asked you to your face to Transform me back to a woman," Stephanie said and Ravine and Angelica couldn't believe it.

"Wow your Gift from God is amazing," Ravine said impressed as Marion turned Stephanie back into her natural self.

"I'm me again!" Stephanie said and she grabbed Marion and shook him violently and threw him up in the air. "If you ever do anything like that to me again you will live to regret it do you understand me?!" she said to Marion furiously and Ravine came to Marion's aid while Angelica tried to calm Stephanie down.

"I think you better leave right now before the school reports you," she said and Stephanie flew out of Hillsborough and headed back to Orlando while Marion straightened his clothes which had been pulled out of place by Stephanie, the wicked witch of the wrestling world.

"My oh my, well I guess she's in God's hands now," Marion said to Ravine and Angelica.

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked Marion.

"Well my Gift from God was supposed to make her realize what a colossal jerk she was being to her family but she just attacked me after I changed her back, which means the Hardy family is still in serious trouble. My dad is not going to be happy about this," Marion said shaking his head while pulling out his cell-phone to send a text to John Cena about what just happened.

"Wait-a-minute Marion, why don't we get LC and Cameron to help us before you call your dad? They know Stephanie pretty well, maybe they can help us get to her before God does," Ravine suggested. "They're in Long Island right now and they're not doing much, let's ask them to come and see us right now,"

"Okay," Marion said but Angelica didn't want LC and Cameron at Hillsborough High.

"I'd rather eat barf than speak to those two, they don't care about the Hardy family the only family LC and Cameron care about is the DX family, why would they want to help Aunt Steph?" Angelica said.

"You're just saying that because your dad still hates Shawn Michaels, LC and Cameron are good people and we need their help," Ravine said.

"What about your dad? CM Punk had a plan all along to deal with Aunt Steph, I don't see why he can't help us," Angelica said.

"My dad wouldn't mind seeing Stephanie McMahon burned at the stake, he hates her and he won't be able to help us," Ravine replied.

"Let's just call LC and Cameron okay? We'll keep Punk on standby," Marion said but before he could call them, LC and Cameron called him. "Hey LC, I was just about to call you we need help, Aunt Steph is still loco and we think she's going to hurt her family again,"

"She already has, Aurora's in Orlando and she's not happy, "LC said to Marion from Long Island. "Stephanie McMahon is about to get the supernatural ass-kicking of a lifetime and I suggest you guys show up for a close up of the action after school,"

"Okay I'll tell the girls," Marion said and he hung up on LC and told Ravine and Angelica that there was about to be hurricane in Orlando courtesy of Aurora Rose Helmsley. When Angelica told her father Edge about it, Edge told Alannah Pirelli who told her Mafia goons that the DX family was in Orlando and the Mafia told the Pope, who made his way there, adding to DX's already notorious reputation for bringing controversy everywhere they went.


	15. The Way Home Part 2

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of violence and is not suitable for young readers.**

Chapter Fifteen – The Way Home Part 2: Orange State of Emergency

Orlando, FL

New York's Finest came out of TNA HQ and headed to the Impact Zone where the TNA roster had gathered with the Brothers of Destruction and were on their way downtown where a confrontation was about to take place between Stephanie McMahon Hardy and her daughter Aurora Rose Helmsley. After getting her gender back Stephanie returned to her maniacal self and started picking on her family and Aurora was there to witness the assault. It was the last straw, she had to take matters into her own hands and if the ARK Angels of DX didn't get there soon, Orlando was going to suffer the most out of all the damage that the Helmsley Girl was about to inflict upon the US's number one tourist destination. This was bad news for DX; they had just chaired their first meeting as the leading Board members at TNA and their family was causing problems in Florida again and that wasn't the only thing looming on the horizon for the degenerate duo. The Pope was hot on Shawn's trail and he wasn't coming alone, in a few moments many adversaries were about to target DX on an otherwise beautiful day in Orange State.

"Aurora!" Hunter called as his youngest daughter attacked Stephanie in the air. They were both in the sky fighting like super sayins only Aurora was ten times more powerful than Stephanie. Aurora used her weather power to blow Stephanie from one side of the sky to the other and it was quite the spectacle but Dixie Carter wanted none of it.

"Hunter talk to your daughter, the only thing people should be watching in Orlando is TNA!" Dixie told Triple H.

"But I can't talk to her she's doing exactly what I would do, Stephanie needs to have her ass handed to her for what she's been doing to her family, who better to put her down than Aurora?" Hunter replied with a grin and LC and Cameron arrived with Aurora's friends from Long Island.

"How about me?" LC said and she unsheathed Halle from her holster and held her up in the air. When the tip of the halberd touched the sky Aurora saw LC standing on the ground looking up at her and she struck Halle with a lightning bolt. Now Halle was electrified and she was a better weapon that she was before and LC couldn't wait to use her on Stephanie. She looked around for the head of the Hardy household but Jeff Hardy was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Jeff Hardy?" LC asked Hunter.

"He went home he couldn't deal, CM Punk and Velvet Sky went after him. Looks like you guys are on your own," Hunter replied and Cameron smiled as Cheyenne showed up with Garrett Calloway and Kelly Kelly.

"We're not completely alone," Cheyenne said and Cameron waved his sister over to him and LC.

"Come on Chey you're right on time, give LC a Phenomenal lift and get her airborne," Cameron said to his sister and Cheyenne catapulted LC into the air with Halle outstretched. In mid air with Aurora pushing her downwards LC struck Stephanie on the face with Halle's edge sending a bolt of electricity all through Stephanie's body electrocuting her from the inside out. Stephanie fell from the sky on the ground below and landed in a smoky heap at the feet of DX and everyone stepped back in horror as Aurora flew LC back down to Earth.

Cameron and Cheyenne checked on Stephanie while everyone covered their faces in shock, "She's alive but she's going to need prayer or else she might die and go to Hell," Cameron said.

"We prayed for her already," Shawn said. "We prayed for her the whole time she was here and then after she left for Tampa, so if she dies and goes to Hell it won't be our fault,"

"We better get her to the hospital," Undertaker said picking up Stephanie with Kane and Garrett. "ARGHH!" he screamed and he dropped Stephanie as quickly as he lifted her. "She electrocuted me!"

"It's the aftershock of my attack; it'll wear off after awhile. I say we leave her here," Aurora said coldly and the TNA locker room looked at her horrified.

"You want to leave your mother here without medical attention?" Karen Jarrett said appalled.

"I gave her exactly what she needed, a shock to her system. When she recovers she'll never mess with my family again," Aurora said dusting off her hands proudly.

"I agree come on everyone back to work," Hunter said and the TNA roster returned to the Impact Zone leaving DX and their family alone with Stephanie and New York's Finest.

John Cena looked down at Stephanie smoldering body and shook his head, "I think she's better off like this than how she was when she came back here looking for Jeff, I've never seen a woman so psychotic. I hope you did shock some sense into her Aurora,"

"Why don't you go to Cameron, North Carolina and tell Jeff what happened?" Hunter said and Aurora nodded and she hugged DX and the ARK Angels before flying up to North Carolina.

Shawn shook his head, "All this happened because Stephanie thought I killed Vince, Kevin really got to her. I hope this is the end of all this McMahon madness because this is really bad for business. Here we are on a beautiful Orlando day swarming around Stephanie's smoking carcass when we've got two major pay-per-views to produce in two months. Plus my baby's getting married!"

Cheyenne blushed, "Now's not the time to talk about my wedding daddy," she said and she spun around merrily, "but it is very exciting to be getting married right after Wrestlemania!"

"I call wedding planner!" Kelly Kelly said and Maria Batista pouted, she wanted to plan Cheyenne's wedding.

"Can I design your wedding dress?" Maria asked Cheyenne.

"Guys please now is not the time," Cheyenne said even though she loved talking about her wedding, the sight of Stephanie McMahon's blackened body lying at DX's feet was a wedding buzz-killer. "Hey looks like we've got company," Cheyenne said as Alannah Pirelli's Mafia limousine pulled up next to them.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Really?" he said leaning on the windshield and peering inside, "You know your timing couldn't be better, we needed some comedy relief," Shawn said as the Pope got out of the limousine with Alannah Pirelli, Edge and some Mafia goons.

"This is no laughing matter Shawn Michaels," the Pope said.

"Hey where's your big white hat?" Hunter asked him.

"I'm trying to keep a low profile, this is Orlando the number one tourist attraction in the US, I can't just casually walk around here like I can New York City," the Pope replied, he wasn't wearing his papal attire either, just a black sports coat and blue jean shorts.

New York's Finest looked him up and down unimpressed, "Today on Fashion's Latest Victims – The Pope!" Batista said and the Mafia goons stared down New York's Finest muscle but it was impossible to intimidate Big Dave.

"Next time you try to intimidate my husband I suggest you take your sunglasses off," Maria said to the Mafia goons.

"Maria be quiet the Pope is here on very serious business, have some respect for the Head of the Roman Catholic Church," Alannah Pirelli said.

"I got your respect," LC said and she pointed Halle at the Pope until Hunter stepped in front of her.

"You've done your part LC, you kicked Stephanie's butt with your sister, now you and Cameron can go back to Long Island and stay out of trouble. Let me and Shawn handle the Pope, you go enjoy being married," Hunter said to his daughter.

"And leave you alone with the Mafia? I don't think so daddy. We can't go home because of these thugs," LC said pointing Halle at the Pope again.

"Yeah and we're not leaving until they go back to Italy for good and that includes you to Alannah," Cameron added.

"You can go with her too Edge since you obviously don't give a damn about saving your marriage," John Cena said and his son Marion arrived with Ravine Brooks and Angelica Copeland. "Hey son thanks for the heads up,"

"Did Aurora go nuts on her mom?" Marion asked his dad.

"Yup and LC helped her, see the results of the battle right here by our feet," Hunter said and Marion, Ravine and Angelica looked down at the blackened body of Stephanie McMahon.

"She's alive but just barely, she won't be picking on her family anytime soon," LC said proudly. "I'm so glad I'm a Helmsley Girl, we know how to take out the trash,"

"Um sweetheart, you're not a Helmsley Girl anymore, you're a Michaels now," Cameron reminded his wife and Hunter wiped a tear from his eye.

"Rub it in why don't you!" he cried and LC patted her dad on the back while Shawn turned his attention back to the Pope and his friends.

"Can you please leave? You're not wanted here and that hat of yours is really starting to smell," he said to the Pope.

"I'll ignore that because I need something from you and I can see I'm going to have to use less forceful tactics to get it from you," the Pope replied.

"Listen to me your cardinal creep, for the last time my wife is not interested in you. She's in love with me and she doesn't want to be part of your Illuminati, so stop sending her your cheep ass jewelry, your rented limos and private invitations to Rome. Amy is mine, forever!" Shawn said firmly.

The Pope turned to Edge and gave him a nod which was a signal for Edge to do something, something that nobody saw coming because Trish and Randy weren't there to give DX and the ARK Angels a heads up.

"LC!" Cameron screamed as Edge speared his wife into Hunter causing her to cramp up and turn on her side. Halle fell to the ground and before they could retaliate the Pope and the Mafia were gone with Edge and Alannah and DX crowded around LC and tried to help her to her feet but she was in so much pain from Edge's spear that she couldn't move.

"Something's wrong dad, something's really wrong," Cameron said squeezing LC's hand as she winced in pain.

Shawn and Cheyenne tried to help LC up but she couldn't sit up straight and she kept clutching her stomach in pain.

"How bad was that Spear?" Kelly Kelly said horrified. "Edge is such a bastard he hit her with everything he had!"

"He did it to get to me," Shawn said. "He couldn't Spear me because of my Righteous Indignation but he could Spear LC and get at me that way, I should have expected him to take the coward's way out,"

"And he wonders why Amy chose you over him," Hunter said and suddenly LC lost consciousness. "LC?!" Hunter cried. "Cameron why is my daughter unconscious?"

"I don't know…" Cameron said abruptly until he got a revelation from God, "No," he said quietly to himself and Shawn and Cheyenne looked at him seriously.

"Cameron what is it?" Shawn asked his son earnestly and Cameron covered his face which was red with emotion. "Do you know why LC's in so much pain?"

"Yeah dad I do, she's pregnant," Cameron replied and DX looked at him and then back at LC. "Edge tried to kill our child," he said and the sound of sinister laughter echoed from the ground. LC turned to see Stephanie's smiling black teeth looking at her from a charcoal stained face.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer girl," Stephanie said as LC keeled over in pain and the DX family tried their best to comfort her. "I told you Hunter, DX is cursed. That spear was because of you Shawn and LC took it for you Hunter, for interfering in my business. I told you not to mess with me, now your kids are going to pay for your decision to embarrass the Billion Dollar Princess!"

New York's Finest carried Stephanie to the other side of the road and left her there by a dumpster but DX could still hear her laughing at what happened to LC and they wondered if she had been behind the attack from Edge on LC. At this point there was nothing Hunter wouldn't put past his ex-wife. After Shawn called Trish and told her what happened John Cena offered a room at his place to LC and Cameron as going back to New York was not an option for the newlyweds right now, LC was in too much pain to leave the state of Florida.

The Cenas' home, Tampa, FL

Mickie James made up one of the spare bedrooms for LC and Cameron and made them feel like LC was getting the best treatment in the world when they arrived at John's home from Orlando. Mickie called a private medical team and gave LC all the attention she needed, she treated LC like she was her own daughter. Hunter and Joanie wanted to take her to the Sandbox but Mickie insisted that LC and Cameron stay with her and John in Florida until she felt better. Shawn could see why that was and Hunter couldn't refuse them. It was DX's way of making up for costing Mickie and John their own child thanks to the Kliq's sick antics several months back and after a couple of days LC was feeling much better.

A few days later the pain LC felt in Orlando returned and she needed more medical attention than before. The DX family never left her side and soon the word spread throughout the wrestling world that Hunter's daughter was having complications with her first child. It wasn't long before Hollywood got wind of the story and the Damsels of Destruction called a meeting with the Rock in New York City to talk about what happened to LC in Orlando.

Club 21, New York City, NY

"We know why LC's still in pain," Tanya Madison said to the People's Champ from across the DoD's favorite table.

"Why are you telling me why don't you tell DX?" Rocky asked Tanya.

"We can't tell DX otherwise we'd be in breach of contract," Jamie Albright explained and the Rock frowned in confusion.

"What breach, what are you talking about?" he asked puzzled as the Damsels drank their Earl Grey from fancy English tea cups.

"Our contract with the Vatican. We promised the Pope we wouldn't discuss his business with DX or any member of the DX family, that's why we called you Rocky. As a friend of the family we can tell you and not be in breach of contract. The Pope made Edge an offer he couldn't refuse," Tanya explained. "Edge is now a card carrying member of the Illuminati and the conditions of his initiation was that he cause permanent distress to one member of the DX family, he chose LC. He didn't know she was pregnant though,"

"But Stephanie did, Aurora told Stephanie that there was going to be another member of the DX family real soon and the Queen of Mean figured it out and told Edge to make LC his target, without telling him she was pregnant," Melissa Turnbull said and Rock's stomach twisted in disgust.

"You mean to tell me that Stephanie was behind this whole thing?" he asked appalled. "LC's going to lose her baby because of Stephanie McMahon?"

The Damsels of Destruction looked at the Rock before looking at each other, "We really thought you'd know better than to underestimate the ARK Angels of DX by now Rocky. You don't think LC is just gonna sit there and let her child die do you? This is about much more than Stephanie going totally insane, again. This is about the offer DX turned down," Tanya said.

"What offer?" Rocky said and the Damsels rolled their eyes in agitation.

"The offer that he made when he asked Amy Michaels to join the Illuminati. That offer was part of the deal, to get Amy out of her marriage to Shawn Michaels and back into the arms of Edge and then eventually the Illuminati would get rid of him and the Pope would have Amy to himself. When Edge took that oath, the Pope told him to help him get Amy in the Illuminati, so what do you think Amy is going to do when she finds out what happened to LC?" Tanya asked The Rock.

"She's going to kill Edge with Righteous Indignation," Rocky replied and the Damsels shook their head.

"No that's what she would do if it was anyone but Edge. You see the Pope found out about Edge's feelings for Amy and now he's using Edge as blackmail to get Amy to choose between Shawn and Edge. If Amy uses Righteous Indignation on Edge, she'll be killing someone she cares about and she's never done that before," Melissa Turnbull said.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something your three aren't telling me?" Rocky asked the Damsels.

"Because you're right there is something we're not telling you. The Pope has Divine Authority and he can execute decrees that other men of faith can't. God listens to him but God also listens to ATM," Tanya Madison said. "So if the Pope uses that Divine Authority of his to ask God not to alleviate LC's suffering because of Shawn's repeated super-kicks to his jaw, who do you think God is going to listen to?"

"Uh-oh, LC's screwed, God is going to listen to the Pope," Rocky said holding his head in distress.

"Unless Amy agrees to join the Illuminati, then the Pope will ask God to heal LC's pain because he would have gotten what he wanted and that's having Amy with him and not with Shawn Michaels," Tanya said.

"Man that is twisted! If Amy doesn't join the Illuminati LC and Cameron will lose their baby but if she does join the Illuminati, Shawn loses the best thing that's ever happened to him since Rebecca," Rocky said. "There's got to be a way out of this, I gotta talk to The King's Oracle,"

"Fine talk to the Ortons but remember what I told you, DX cannot know we told you about any of this," Tanya Madison said. The Rock nodded and got up to leave the Damsels of Destruction to finish their tea alone.

Meanwhile back in Tampa, Cameron, Cheyenne and the rest of the DX family were comforting LC who was in great agony. Joanie and Hunter were furious with Edge while Shawn and Rebecca Michelle were trying to figure out the best way to tell Amy that Edge was the one who caused LC's trauma. They knew that Edge was already in trouble with the rest of the wrestling world but what they didn't know was that Amy was already aware of what happened. The Big Red Diva was on her way to confront the world's worst Pope and her ex-boyfriend and put an end to the torment caused by her choice to marry the man of her dreams instead of the Rated R Godfather.

Rome, Italy

"Don't hate me Shawn, I gotta do this for LC and Cameron's sake," Amy said and she took out the ring that the Pope gave her in New York City and replaced her wedding band with it. "I just hope you understand why I decided to join the Illuminati,"

"He won't understand you have to tell him before you regret it," Randy Orton said to Amy from the aisle seat of the airplane on the flight to Rome.

"I think you've said enough Randy," Trish said to her husband. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be on this flight right now, why did you have to open your big mouth and tell Amy what happened in Orlando?"

"I was yawning and it just came out!" Randy said in self-defense and Melina shook her head.

"This is why I brought my headphones," she said and she turned on her music and drowned out the sound of her best friends arguing and the sound of Amy's heavy sighs of regret over her decision to take matters into her own Indignant hands.


	16. The Way Home Part 3 - By His Stripes

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Sixteen – The Way Home Part 3: By His Stripes

"_By whose stripes we are healed." 1 Peter 2:24_

The Vatican, Rome, Italy

Melina, Trish and Randy accompanied Amy to the Vatican to see the Pope and seal the deal that guaranteed LC's pain relief. Cameron's new bride was in Florida in great distress because of a curse put on her baby by the Pope and if Amy didn't agree to join the Illuminati right now, LC and Cameron would lose their very first child and possibly LC too. While Amy was about to do what she had to do to make things better, Rebecca Michelle and RJ Orton were with Hunter and Joanie at John Cena's house explaining to them what Amy was about to do. Hunter's first reaction was to tell Shawn but after Joanie slapped him around the head and told him not to be a bonehead, he quickly changed his mind.

Amy wasn't exactly sure she knew what the Pope wanted her to do by joining his secret society in Rome but she knew that it wouldn't be much different from what Vince McMahon once asked her to do when she was with Edge many years ago on worldwide television and that was to show a little skin. The Pope was a very old man who had sworn an oath never to sleep with a woman, until he met her and now all vows were broken. The craziest part was that the Pope thought she was going to go through with it but the Ortons knew better, there was no way Amy was going to commit adultery with the Pope and knowing that made Melina feel a lot better about being there to support her red-headed best friend in Christ. Amy assured Melina that she was going to pull the wool over the Pope's eyes and told her to relax.

"Don't worry Mel this will be over in a minute," Amy said to the Miraculous One before taking a deep breath to steady herself, "Why do I always get the dirty jobs Lord?" she asked Jesus.

Because you're good at them, he replied from Heaven.

"Once you've fooled the Pope into thinking you've left Shawn for him and taken him up on his offer to join the Illuminati, we'll have complete control of the Vatican," Trish said to Melina and Amy. "He'll trust us and he won't suspect that we've set him up for a Big Red fall,"

"You can't really blame the guy; he's been a virgin forever. Amy has a way of making men feel good about themselves, she just gave him the excitement he's been missing for the last century that's all," Randy said and Trish rolled her eyes.

"If he wanted excitement he should never have decided to be the Pope," Trish replied. "Popes are supposed to be old and boring, not running around Rome with a hot-blooded Diva with a family of her own,"

"Amen to that, okay everyone put on your serious faces, we're about to meet the Pope for the very last time," Melina said as they all entered the Vatican were the world's worst Pope was waiting for Amy to become his right hand woman and really stick it to the Heartbreak Kid who still knew absolutely nothing about this….

John Cena's House, Tampa, FL

"Amy is joining the Illuminati?!" Shawn said pulling out his hair.

Joanie looked at Hunter who had told Shawn what Amy was about to do in Rome, "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut for one more minute could you?" she said to her husband annoyed.

"I can't keep secrets from Shawn we're best friends, I know he would have told me if you were in Amy's position," Hunter replied and then he giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" RJ Orton asked Hunter.

"Just the idea of Amy and Joanie being in the same position….wait-a-minute, how old are you RJ?" Hunter asked Randy Orton's son.

"I'm sixteen," RJ replied.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you when you're older, I wouldn't want to give you ideas just yet," Hunter said and Shawn changed the subject back to Amy.

"What is Amy thinking by not telling me about this?" Shawn said.

"She's not thinking she's listening to Aunt Trish; Truth warned Amy not to tell you what she was going to do in Rome because you'd fly over there and hit the Pope with another dose of Sweet Chin Music and end up in jail," Rebecca Michelle said. "Mom's doing this to make LC's pain go away,"

"The Pope is causing LC's pain?" Hunter said offended. "That old man deserves another dose of Sweet Chin Music, no scratch that, make it a Pedigree to the head!"

"No make it another dose of Sweet Chin Music, my finisher is better than yours Hunter," Shawn said.

"It is not!" Hunter retaliated and LC and Cameron came into the living room where they were arguing. LC was back to normal and the Cenas' had a big smile on their faces.

"Look who's up!" Mickie James said and Joanie and Hunter hugged LC relieved while Cameron talked to his father.

"Amy must have joined the Illuminati, that's the only reason LC's feeling better. I can't believe this has happened to you both just a few weeks after you got married, I'm so sorry son," Shawn said embracing Cameron lovingly and Cameron hugged him back gratefully.

"I can't believe Stephanie McMahon and Edge would stoop so low but at least our child is safe from harm," Cameron said.

"We don't know that yet Cameron," LC said coming over to Shawn and Cameron. "What if Stephanie has something else up her sleeve? This could just be a taste of what she has in store for me,"

"That's true my ex-wife is crazy," Hunter said.

"And now she's going to feel what its like to be on the other side of affliction," LC said and Halle was back in her grip. "This is a war daddy, a war between the Helmsley Girls and the former Mrs. Helmsley. She is not going to get away with this,"

"LC maybe you should take it easy and let Cameron fight this battle; you are pregnant now you can't be running around with Halle like a warrior princess, you have to start taking it easy," Shawn said.

"She'll take it easy after the baby's born, right now we've got a score to settle, we all do," came the familiar voice of Carla B. Cool who had arrived at John Cena's house with Cassidy Montenegro and Charlene McKenzie who heard about what happened to LC and flew in from San Antonio to check on her.

"Carla what are you doing here?" LC asked her sister suspiciously.

"I came to help you get back at Stephanie, its time we stopped fighting each other and defeat our real enemy instead," Carla said. "I know what's causing Stephanie to act this way, her behavior is driven by an evil spirit and I think you know which spirit I'm talking about,"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Don't say his name," he sighed knowing who Carla was referring to.

"Yes that guy, Chris Jericho is behind this," Carla said and everyone gave a collective yawn. "When I found out what Stephanie did to your baby, I knew it was him. Jericho did the same thing to Stephanie when she was pregnant with the A Twins, he tried to kill Angela by throwing Stephanie down the stairs and that same sprit tried to kill your baby," Carla said to her sister.

"Am I the only one who is sick of hearing about Chris Jericho's evil spirit haunting our family and trying to ruin our lives?" Hunter said.

"No we all are, what I don't understand is how did Jericho get to Stephanie?" Rebecca Michelle asked.

"I'll answer that question," RJ said and then he looked at Shawn and scowled, "You know on second thought I changed my mind, why should I waste a prophetic word on you after what you did to my mom Shawn Michaels? I'm sorry for what happened to you LC and I hope you do get rid of that evil spirit that's controlling Stephanie McMahon but it won't be with my help,"

"Then why are you here RJ? Things are pretty bad right now and your attitude towards Shawn isn't helping and I don't think your father would appreciate your attitude towards this family either," Joanie said. "If you were half the man your father was you'd learn to forgive Shawn and do the right thing, after all isn't that what a Christian is supposed to do?"

RJ looked at LC and Cameron then he looked at Rebecca Michelle, he hoped that they would be just like LC and Cameron one day, he just couldn't see himself forgiving Shawn for what he did to Trish when he was in the Kliq, which meant he and Rebecca Michelle might not make it to the altar as he had hoped and as his parents had prophesized.

"You're right Aunt Joanie maybe I should just go," RJ said and Rebecca Michelle shook her head in degust.

"You're a coward RJ Orton, Angelo Jericho is more of a man than you'll ever be," she said sternly and those words were like a fire under RJ's backside and he spun around and looked at Shawn Michaels.

"I forgive you," he said and Shawn smiled.

"Thank you," he said and RJ looked at Remi and stepped towards her.

"I'll show you who the better man is," he said and he swung Rebecca Michelle around and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hey get off my daughter!" Shawn said pulling RJ back by his shirt collar while Rebecca blushed into her hands.

"Shawn you gotta keep those Ortons away from your girls man, you never know what they're thinking," Hunter said as Shawn manhandled RJ and pushed him away from Remi.

"I know what they're thinking, how long will it take before they get a shot at either Amy in Randy's case or Remi in RJ's case. Well let me tell you something its gonna take more than a kiss to win the heart of a Heartbreak Chick, isn't that right Remi?" Shawn said to his daughter proudly.

"Let's get out of here, now that LC's pain free things are about to really heat up in Vatican City," Remi said changing the subject much to RJ's delight, she didn't wipe away his kiss and that was a good sign.

Now that Amy had officially joined the Illuminati, ATM now had the Divine Authority to Minister and had complete control of the Vatican and the Pope was in for a serious wake up call once ATM's secret plan was revealed.

"Things are getting pretty hot right here," John Cena said smiling at RJ who had stolen a kiss and won a heart; whether he could keep it was another matter entirely. Shawn had barely let Cheyenne go and the Pope was making moves on Amy, he wasn't about to let Lil' Red Rebecca go that easily, especially when she had two other admirers in AJ and Romeo P. Hennigan, two men who as far as he was concerned were worthy of a Heartbreak Chick.


	17. The Way Home Part 4

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Seventeen – The Way Home Part 4: Legally Red

Vatican City, Rome, Italy

Inside the Vatican the Pope kissed Amy's hand which was showing off the ring he had given her as a replacement for her wedding ring from Shawn Michaels. Trish and Melina stood by her side as the Pope bestowed all sorts of titles on Amy; she now had a fancy Italian name and religious ranking. She was now the Most Holy Mother of Cardinal Saints, or MHMCS for short. Trish and Melina had titles too; Trish was the Most Holy Adviser to the Most Holy Mother of Cardinal Saints and Melina was the Most Holy Counselor to the Most Holy Mother of Cardinal Saints and they too were now part of the Pope's Illuminati. The Pope had the angelic trio draped in robes similar to his but only more feminine i.e. tight fitting. Amy's was red, Trish's was purple and Melina's was black and the robes had massive sleeves that went on forever. On top of that they all had funny hats too and when Randy Orton caught sight of them he burst out laughing much to Trish's dislike.

"Wow now I don't feel so bad about not having a fancy Italian name and rank like you three," he said chuckling at ATM's papal apparel.

The Pope looked at Randy who was still in his normal clothes, "Please don't be offended Randy Orton but we don't need another man in the Illuminati and the Rated R Godfather specifically requested that we ask you to leave as soon as these three lovely ladies were presentable. So you can leave now," he said and Randy's face hardened at being asked to leave, especially since it was because of Edge.

Trish felt the need to support Randy but her time would soon come, first Amy had to set the stage for the exciting moments ahead. Amy was wearing so much gold she could barely get her hand up to remove her hat but when she finally did all eyes was on her, as her long red hair flared up in hot red lashes above her head. The Pope watched her in amazement, her eyes were like amber gems burning with Righteous Indignation and she had a lot to get Indignant about. Randy took a seat around the table, he didn't want to miss this and neither did the people on their way to the Vatican.

The DX family, plus Carla, the Cenas and New York's Finest descended upon the Vatican. Shawn pointed out the smoke coming from the top of the Vatican, it was red and that meant things were about to get hot in Rome as his wife's Righteous Indignation had been loosed and the Illuminati had no idea what was about to happen to them.

"I do not want to miss this!" Shawn said excitedly as the red smoke filled the Vatican and caused everyone to stop and stare. Two men blocked Shawn from entering the building but they let everyone else inside.

"Hey how come you won't let Shawn come in?" Hunter asked the security guards and they held up a picture of Shawn, it looked like a 'Wanted' poster.

"See here where it says "Do not let this man inside the Vatican under any circumstances, signed the Pope," that's why this man has to stay out here," the security guard answered in Italian but Hayworth translated it into English.

"Thanks Hayworth, now let me respond in good old American English, my wife is expecting me and if you try to stop me from seeing her -"

"Dad let me handle this," Rebecca Michelle said as Shawn was about to tune up the band. "The Most Holy Mother of Cardinal Saints is expecting us, could you please tell her we're here?" Rebecca Michelle said to the security guard in Italian and the guard didn't hesitate. He soon returned and allowed Shawn inside and as soon as HBK stepped into the holy building he smelt the aroma of love that could only belong to his beloved Big Red Diva. Everyone was escorted to the Pope's premises and the closer they got to the room the hotter it got. When everyone walked inside the room was on fire, literally. Flames were coming off of the walls and the men who made up the Pope's Illuminati were all lying face down across the table in dead piles of ash. ATM was standing at the head of the table praying and Randy Orton was giving them a massive round of applause. Amy's hair was still flying high in the air indicating that her Righteous Indignation was in full effect. Trish and Melina had their eyes closed with a smile on their lips, they were thanking God for being so good to them and God responded to their prayer in full voice.

Now you three have done what I asked you to do, I shall reward you all by giving you a seat at the Pope's table. Instead of being an evil Pope, you three will make sure he decrees according to My will and not his own. If the Pope continues to do evil in My sight I will destroy Him and elect a new Pope.

"I don't like the sound of that," the Pope said, "Okay I'll be good Father,"

Good, well done ATM! At ease Amy, God said and Amy's Righteous Indignation abated and the fire of her RI disappeared and the room returned to normal and the Illuminati disappeared along with the red smoke.

"Shawn!" Amy cried out on seeing Shawn and her family and HBK grabbed her and hugged her while Hunter pointed and laughed at the robes ATM were wearing.

"You three look ridiculous!" Hunter said to Amy, Trish and Melina.

"I'm so glad you came Hunter," Melina said sarcastically, she couldn't wait to go home to L.A were Johnny and Romeo were waiting for her.

"You better get used to my husband's bad jokes Melina, RAW will be live from L.A after Wrestlemania and we'll be staying with you until we find a place of our own there," Joanie said.

"No!" Melina said pulling at her hair in frustration. "L.A is not big enough for the DX and Hennigan family,"

"Don't worry Mel, you can move to Orange County," Batista said and the rest of New York's Finest laughed at Melina's frustration at sharing her home with the DX family.

"I'm so glad you're okay, come here LC and give me a hug," Amy said to LC and the Helmsley Girl allowed the Anointed one to embrace her and fill her with the love that filled her own heart. There was enough of it to go around, not that Shawn wanted anyone to get more than he'd been getting from Amy over the last fifteen years.

"Okay that's enough LC, need I remind you I've had to share Amy with the world's worst Pope for the last month, if anyone deserves some of her love it's me. Move over sister," Shawn said stepping into Amy's arms but LC wouldn't move.

"Pregnant woman over here, you two can hug it out when you get to Melina's house," LC said.

"No!" Melina cried pulling her hair. "DX are the worst house guests in the world, they mess up everything and the never clean up the kitchen when they finish using it, you guy can't stay with me. Why don't you stay with the Batistas instead? They've got a big place now,"

"Actually its only three bedrooms, there won't be enough room for everybody," Batista said.

"You and Maria only bought a three bedroom house?" John Cena asked Big Dave.

"Well we kinda decided to leave L.A after Chey and Garrett's wedding and move to Florida," Batista explained.

"You know Stephanie McMahon lives in Florida right?" Carla said. "What if she sneaks through your bedroom window at night and eats Maria's baby?"

Everyone gasped and looked at Maria and Dave.

"You're pregnant?" Mickie James said to Maria and New York's Finest looked at Mickie and John Cena embarrassed.

"We didn't want to tell you," Ric Flair said. "After everything you and John have been through, we decided it would be best if nobody said anything,"

"Good job keeping that quiet Carla," Maria said to her fashion protégé and LC hit her sister around the back of the head with Halle.

"Can't you do anything right Carla?" she said to her and Carla rubbed the back of her head and pouted.

"I can make cushions pretty well," she replied and she turned to Mickie James. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have opened my big mouth,"

Mickie James wiped tears away from her eyes while John comforted her, "Please don't apologize I'm the one who should be apologizing for not noticing Maria was pregnant, congratulations to you both," Mickie James said and she hugged Maria and Dave even though she was noticeably distressed at the news of another pregnant woman around her. "You and LC are going to be moms, good for you both,"

"Well I'm still the Pope and now that I'm in right standing with God, I'm going to do what I should have done back in New York City. Mickie James I want to pronounce a blessing on you, that the Lord will open up your womb and allow a child to be conceived there by your husband John Cena," The Pope said.

"Does God even want me to have a child? It seems pretty obvious to me that He doesn't," Mickie James said bitterly.

"Remember what I told you last year Mickie. When you came to me and asked if it was the right time to have a child with John, remember what I told you?" Trish said to Mickie.

"No," Mickie replied and Trish frowned.

"Why doesn't anyone ever remember what I tell them?" Trish said but it was more of a rhetorical question."I told you that when the time was right you and John would have a child. Well, the time is right now. You two have worked out your issues and John finally knows what real love is, don't you Felix?"

John Cena rubbed his face so the tears burning at the back of his eyes wouldn't fall, "You know the answer to that Trish, I love Mickie more than I have ever loved anyone in my life, then there's Marion, I'm so proud of my son I'd have sex with Mickie a million times if it meant I could get another kid just like him," Cena replied and Marion smiled.

"But he won't be like me dad, he'll have his own personality, just like Mickie has her own personality and mom has her own personality. It will be a he won't it?" Marion asked Trish and Mickie and John Cena smiled brightly filled with joy.

"You mean God's going to give us another chance to have a baby?" Mickie asked Trish ecstatically.

"I told you when the time was right-"

"Just answer the question Trish, yes or no?" Hunter said impatiently.

"Hey you can't talk to the Holy Adviser to the Most Holy Mother of Cardinal Saints like that," Randy Orton said to Hunter coming to Trish's defense. "Il Papa since the Illuminati is dead I've changed my mind, I've decided I want a title and rank too, just so no bonehead tries to disrespect her like this bonehead just did," Randy Orton said to the Pope.

"Not all of the Illuminati are dead Mr. Orton," The Pope replied. "The Rated R Godfather left the Vatican and went back home to Florida. He is still alive and since he is still alive, his request to have you and Shawn Michaels banned from the Illuminati still stands,"

Shawn looked at Amy sternly, "You didn't kill Edge, after what he did to LC? He nearly cost LC and Cameron their first child, why didn't you kill him with Righteous Indignation?" Shawn asked his wife and Amy swallowed nervously.

"Shawn please don't make me do something we'll both regret. I made a huge mistake when I thought you could walk away from the Kliq, you can't expect me to kill Edge overnight but mark my words if Edge crosses our family again, I will execute him with Righteous Indignation, no questions asked. I just need one more chance to convince him to repent and come out of this darkness he's wrapped himself in," Amy said.

"All he did was fall in love with her Shawn, give the guy a break," Trish said and Randy nodded but to Shawn Edge had been given enough breaks and as far as he was concerned, Edge was and would always be a threat to the DX family.

"We'll talk about this on the way home, come on let's go," Shawn said.

"You're taking those robes home with you?" Joanie said laughing at Amy, Trish and Melina as the followed them out of the Vatican.

"We can't leave them here they might get dirty, who knows what goes on at this place at night," Melina said.

"Now we've made peace with the Pope, the Mafia will leave us alone that means we can go home Cameron. L.A here we come!" LC said hugging Cameron merrily.

John, Mickie James and Marion hugged each other while New York's Finest followed DX to their two DX Machines for the ride back to the airport. "We're going to have a baby, Maria and Dave are going to have a baby and Cameron and LC are going to have a baby, I'm so happy I could do the Fandango!" John Cena said. "You know since we're all here I think I should tell you guys something,"

"What?" DX said at the same-time.

"I really miss the WWE," John Cena said and Shawn and Hunter smiled and exchanged glances.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shawn said to Hunter.

"Yes, I would love to see what type of lingerie Amy's wearing underneath that big red robe," Hunter said.

"Yes I was thinking that but I was also thinking we should merge TNA with the WWE and create one big wrestling company," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"I bet she's wearing a red lace bra with golden panties," Hunter said and Shawn walked away from the Cerebral Assman and told John Cena that he had an idea that was going to make Stephanie McMahon even madder than she was already.


	18. LA, LA

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Flight 871, American Airlines, Rome to Los Angeles

Amy pulled her hand back and squeezed her hand into a fist in a vain attempt to get Shawn to leave her wedding ring finger alone. It seems that the ring the Pope gave her as a replacement for her wedding ring wouldn't come off and Shawn refused to leave it on there any longer. He kept pulling at her finger but the ring wouldn't come off and the massive ruby and gold signet ring was getting on Shawn's nerves. Looking at it made him feel like the Pope was on the plane with them, removing it would be like removing the Pontiff from their lives; however as Trish reminded Shawn it wouldn't be that simple, after all Amy wasn't just Shawn's wife anymore, she was the Holy Mother of all Cardinal Saints and had more spiritual authority than ever before. Plus the Pope was still sweet on her.

"Shawn my finger!" Amy said as Shawn continued to yank the ring off.

"Hold still Amy it's coming off I just need to give it one more pull," Shawn said.

"Ouch!" Amy yelped as Shawn continued to pull at her finger and HBK rolled his eyes.

"Oh you are such a wuss, who woulda thought you wrestled in TLC matches," Shawn said and finally the ring came off. "There now you can stop making such a fuss," he said to Amy who was kissing the feeling back into her finger before putting her wedding ring back on it.

"What should we do with the ring?" Amy asked Shawn as the color came back to her finger.

"I dunno, pawn it for cash I guess. I need new tires for my truck," Shawn said and LC overheard him and leaned over from behind.

"You can't pawn the Pope's ring it's too valuable," she said. "Give it to me I'll get a good price for it, you guys would just end up getting ripped off, your faces just screams "sucker","

"What are you going to do with it?" Cameron asked LC as Shawn handed her the ring.

"I'm going to sell it to the Damsels of Destruction in exchange for their help in getting us a nice house in Los Angeles. Those girls know real estate," LC said but Cameron frowned at the idea.

"Yeah they do but we can't trust the Damsels of Destruction, they've screwed us over at every opportunity," he said.

"They won't screw us over if they want this ring," LC said but Cameron still wasn't convinced. LC slipped the ring onto her finger over her wedding ring.

"That is one big ring," Cameron said looking at the giant ruby ring looking back at him from his wife's hand.

"Yeah but my hand looks so much more dignified with it on; see now you can't see the peanut butter from my sandwich 'cause your eye goes straight to the ring," LC said and Cameron laughed before putting his nose back in his Bible.

"What kind of home do you think the DoD will find for us?" Cameron asked LC.

"One big enough to hold you, me, Hayworth, Aurora, Carla and the baby," LC replied.

"Hayworth and Aurora aren't going to be living with us," Cameron replied.

"Like they're really going to stay at the Sandbox, they're not like us Cameron. Aurora and Hayworth are gonna need somewhere to crash when dad finally gets the better of them with his boneheaded behavior," LC said and Cameron nodded.

"You got a point there. I sure hope we can smooth things over with Stephanie before the baby is born. This feud between the McMahons and the DX family isn't good for anyone, especially Aurora. Peace has to be made sooner than later," Cameron said wisely and LC frowned cynically.

"It'll definitely be later," she said and the sound of jewelry clinking together caught her attention.

Amy was removing all of the gold the Pope had given her and handing it over to Shawn; he didn't want any trace of the Pope on his wife and LC smiled from behind them.

"You are so protective of your wife Shawn," she said impressed. "Thank God for Halle, my protection,"

"Hey I protect you," Cameron said to LC as she reflected on her halberd fondly. "Quite frankly I think you rely on Halle too much, you should be relying on me to protect you LC that's what husbands do, right dad?"

"That's right son, why don't you lock Halle back in the arsenal of antique weapons back at the Sandbox and take up your responsibility as the head of the household, that's if you guys can find a house before another fight breaks out between us and Stephanie McMahon." Shawn said and LC frowned at the idea of locking up Halle in Connecticut.

"Halle is as much a part of the family as Hayworth and Aurora and if we can make room for them in our new home you better believe we can make room for Halle too," LC said and Cameron sighed.

"How about making room for me?" he said softly and he kissed the outer lobe of LC's ear gently causing her to giggle joyfully.

"There'll always be room for you Cameron now give me a real kiss," LC said puckering out her lips.

"Not in front of my dad," Cameron said.

"But we're not in front of your dad we're behind him," LC said but Cameron refused to kiss her. "You're such a wuss Cameron, Halle would never back down to your father,"

"Oh yes she would," Amy said now back in her normal clothes much to Shawn satisfaction.

"That's better," he said impressed with his wife's appearance and Amy kissed him. "Hey not in front of the kids,"

"Hunter Shawn won't make out with me, can I sit with you?" Amy called over to the Cerebral Assman who was making a castle out of his mashed potatoes.

"I told you I'm the better half of DX, why you married Shawn I'll never know," Hunter said and Joanie mashed his mashed potato castle with her fist. "I spent hours on this Joanie now thanks to you I'm going to have to start all over again! Stewardess, more mashed potatoes please!"

"You were supposed to eat the mashed potatoes Hunter not play with it, how many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food?" Joanie said to Hunter like a mother to her child and Hayworth Horace rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"Amy Joanie ruined my mashed potato castle, can you attack her in a bra and panties match please?" Hunter called to Big Red.

"One bra and panties match coming right up," Amy said pretending to remove her skirt and vest top.

"Hey will you guys act a little more age appropriate please?" Hayworth Horace said reading the latest copy of the Harvard Business Review. "What's a bra and panties match?" he asked John Cena who was sitting beside him with Mickie James.

"I'll tell you when you're older. How old are you?" John Cena asked the young Helmsley heir.

"Technically I'm a month old but I don't care I'm still going to Harvard in the fall," Hayworth replied. "I can't stand being at home with my moronic father, I need to be around my intellectual equals,"

"So then why are you sitting next to John Cena?" Batista said and Maria and Ric Flair laughed.

"I asked Hayworth to sit with us, I wanted to get used to having a child nearby," Cena said smiling and Mickie James squeezed his hand lovingly. "I still can't believe we're going to have a baby, is life great or what?" John Cena said beaming.

"Yeah it's pretty great, sometimes," Batista said squeezing Maria's hand. "We're all going to have babies, 2023 is shaping up to be a great year,"

"Unless your last name is McMahon then your year is most likely to suck, especially now that DX are running two thirds of the wrestling world," Cheyenne Michelle said and Marion J. Cena nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the plane rocked violently to the left and all of the luggage fell out as the plan shifted 180 degrees.

The passengers screamed and the ARK Angels of DX jumped up, "Everyone stay calm," Cameron said to the passengers. LC looked out of the window, the clouds were like black fog, an evil spirit was surrounding the plane and Trish and Randy Orton knew where it was coming from.

"Stephanie's in L.A and she's not happy. If she keeps resisting us with her evil power we won't be able to land at LAX in one piece," Trish said.

"But Cameron and I have to go house hunting," LC said. "It's a good thing I didn't check Halle," she said reaching into her backpack and pulling Halle out of it.

"And we have to be in L.A before bedtime to decide which one of Melina and Johnny's bedrooms we want to sleep in," Shawn added and Melina sighed.

"Suddenly going home doesn't seem like such a great idea," she complained and Trish told her to snap out of it while Cheyenne asked the flight attendant to let her out of the plane.

"Are you nuts lady? I can't open the door in mid air do you have any idea how high up we are?" the flight attendant replied and the plane suddenly lost power and fell down towards LAX.

"ARGHH!" the passengers screamed.

"Cheyenne go!" Cameron said to his sister and Cheyenne bolted through one of the airplane doors and grabbed the plane from underneath, stopping it from crashing down on LAX.

"That Girl is Phenomenal!" the landing crew said from below as Cheyenne gently placed the plane onto the ground much to the relief of everyone aboard.

Cheyenne looked up and saw Stephanie in the air, "Where's Jeff, Beth and Aurora?" she wondered and Stephanie tried to strike her with lightning but Cheyenne got out of the way and Stephanie hit the plane setting it on fire.

"Everybody out now!" Amy yelled and the passengers scampered out of the plane leaving their luggage behind in the flaming plane.

LC and Cameron rushed over to Cheyenne, "Where the Hell is Aurora, Beth and Jeff? Stephanie could have killed all those passengers!" LC said wishing God had given her the Gift of Flight instead of the Hardys.

Hunter, Shawn and Joanie looked up at Stephanie who was shrouded in black cloud, she was more dangerous than before and she was pretty dangerous before.

"I guess she must have found out about Cena wanting to work for us," Hunter said to Shawn.

"I don't think she's taken the news very well," Cena said looking up at Stephanie with Mickie James, Marion and New York's Finest.

"Well we're going to have to settle this before bedtime, I've got to prepare a room for you all and I haven't made dinner for Johnny and Romeo yet," Melina said.

"But we can't fly, only Aurora and the Hardys can fly. We're stuck until they get here, where are they?" Maria said and she looked over at Carla. "Carla what are you doing?" she said to the Cool one. "Your feet aren't touching the ground,"

"You can fly!" LC said to her sister ecstatically and she handed her Halle.

"LC what are you doing?" Cameron said, "You can't give Halle to Carla, I don't trust her!"

LC looked at her sister, "Can I trust you to take down Stephanie or is Halle better off with me?" she asked Carla.

"Why don't you give her to me and find out?" Carla said and LC looked at her husband who shook his head and she changed her mind.

"On second thought I'll hold onto Halle, why don't you take a more powerful weapon with you, one that we can all trust to get the job done," LC said and put her hand on Cheyenne's shoulder much to Cameron's delight.

"Now I know there won't be a problem," he said and Carla flew up to the sky with GPS while John Cena called CM Punk to find out what happened to Jeff Hardy.


	19. Coming Down to Earth

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Nineteen – Coming Down to Earth

LAX airport, Los Angeles

Brie and Justin Danner were on their way to LAX airport to drive back to Melina and Johnny's house with the DX family.

"Man that cloud is getting really black over LAX," Brie said peering closely through her windshield at the sky over the airport.

The Danners pulled up into the parking lot and realized quickly from the sight of LC and Cameron and the DX family that it wasn't a cloud that hard darkened the sky over the airport, it was Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Justin said coming over to DX with Brie.

"Stephanie's making me remember why I divorced her, she's causing a scene so that everyone will pay attention to her," Hunter replied.

"Yeah apparently Jeff couldn't give her enough attention so now she has to have ours again," Shawn said and he turned to John Cena. "Have you heard back from CM Punk yet?"

"Nah all I'm getting is voicemail," Cena said. "I hope he's okay,"

Cameron, North Carolina

CM Punk was banging on Jeff Hardy's bedroom door but the Charismatic Enigma wasn't coming out. Punk was there with Ravine and the A Twins were in Long Island with Aurora, Beth and their friends from Long Island and she was waiting for an update from Hunter on her mother Stephanie's whereabouts. While Hunter deliberated over the sanity of telling his Hurricane making daughter that Stephanie was in battle with the ARK Angels of DX in Los Angeles, CM Punk focused on getting Jeff to stand up to his wife.

"Come on Jeff I know you're upset about Stephanie going loco but you have to do the right thing here, staying in Cameron is not going to make anything better," Punk said but there was no response from the other end of the bedroom door. "Do you want me to sing to you Jeff?" Punk said and he turned to Ravine and Velvet, "What's a good song?"

"You mean from our playlist?" Velvet said.

"No mom your playlist sucks. How about 'Stand Up' by Ludacris?" Ravine suggested.

"Yeah that'll work," Velvet said.

"Okay let's see if I remember how it goes, um…" Punk hesitated and his wife and daughter rolled their eyes.

"Just yell "Stand Up!"" Velvet said.

"Let's all yell it together," Ravine added and the Brooks family chanted the famous hip-hop chorus over and over again until Jeff Hardy was forced to "stand up" and come out of his hiding place. He opened the door and Punk, Velvet and Ravine hugged him until he felt better.

"I'm ready to stand up to my wife, let's fly to Los Angeles and end this thing before Aurora does," Jeff said and the Brooks family nodded and they attached themselves together like a Velcro strap as Jeff used his Gift from God to fly them out of North Carolina to the hot and sunny state of California.

LAX airport, Los Angeles

Things weren't so bright and sunny at LAX airport however it was almost 7pm and the night seemed to be drawing in early, only it had nothing to do with the time it was because Stephanie was spreading darkness like a virus and the ARK Angels of DX were bringing back the light so that people didn't get hurt by her behavior. She had already set the airplane that DX and New York's Finest flew back on from Italy on fire, if it wasn't for the ARK Angels and ATM somebody could have been seriously hurt. Now if somebody was hurt it would be voluntary as the ARK Angels of DX were giving Stephanie every chance to back down, it was up to her to take it.

"Back down Stephanie!" Hunter called up to his ex-wife from below.

"Never!" Stephanie yelled back and she tried to strike Hunter with lightning but Cheyenne tackled her and the lightning struck the car rental place instead.

Cheyenne backed her all the way down 'til they were flying in mid air. Carla was holding Cheyenne steady as Stephanie tried to fly back up to do more damage to DX. Carla could fly too but instead of using her Gift from God for evil like Stephanie was she was going to do the right thing by her sister LC and the ARK Angels of DX and stand up for what was right. Suddenly Stephanie reached back and pulled Carla's long curly hair dragging her violently over her head so that she couldn't hold her down anymore. She twisted Carla's hair in her hand like a knot and threw her violently onto Cheyenne but the Girl with Phenomenal Strength didn't move. Instead she comforted Carla and kept her eyes on Stephanie.

"Hold me up sister," Cheyenne said to Carla and the Cool one smiled at Cheyenne referring to her as sister. "Pulling hair Stephanie, that's so childish. What are you eight years old?" Cheyenne admonished Stephanie and the Billion Dollar Princess's big green eyes flickered with mischief.

"We could have made such a great team in TNA Cheyenne, if you hadn't chosen your father over what was best for business," Stephanie said.

"You're lecturing me about choosing my father's wishes over business? Stephanie why are you behaving in this diabolical way? Isn't it because you chose not to honor your father's wishes by accepting DX as the majority board members at TNA? Do you think this is making your dad proud or sad?" Cheyenne said.

"How dare you talk to me about what's right for my father, if it wasn't for your father my father would still be here!" Stephanie roared and a bright rainbow appeared in the sky and over it floated Stephanie's husband Jeff Hardy along with the Brooks family.

"This is better than Disneyland!" CM Punk said getting a kick out of Jeff's Gift of Flight. Jeff lit up the sky in bright rainbow colors; the display was only ruined by the black mar caused by Stephanie who turned the brightness to darkness with her unattractive presence.

"Take five ladies, I'll take it from here. This has gone on for long enough," Jeff said to Carla and GPS and Carla flew Cheyenne back down to the DX family and New York's Finest while the Brooks stayed in the air with Jeff Hardy.

Hunter still hadn't called Aurora and right now he thought it was best if she stay in Long Island; things were about to get ugly in the City of Angels but hopefully it wouldn't be ugly for long now that Jeff was ready to stand up to his wife.

"Come on Jeff end this nightmare, Stephanie's been far too ugly for far too long!" Hunter yelled up to the sky.

"SHUT UP HUNTER!" Stephanie roared and she went to strike Hunter with another bolt of lightning but LC blocked the bolt of lightning with Halle and the lightning boomeranged back up into the sky. When it did Jeff stood in front of Stephanie like a human shield and absorbed the electric shock. The lightning didn't hurt him at all and the Brooks family was very impressed.

"How could you not love this man? He just took a bolt of lightning for you woman. You could have died, again," Velvet Sky said to Stephanie McMahon.

"It's the least he could have done, it's his duty to make sure I'm protected from the DX family. You're late Hardy boy, where were you?" Stephanie said scornfully.

"I was trying to decide if I should come here at all. I didn't want to face you but then I realized that this is the only place to end all this craziness. L.A is the place Chris Jericho died all those years ago, so it's only fitting that this be the place where you let go of the ugliness of your past with him and embrace the beauty of the future with me and the children," Jeff Hardy said and Stephanie snarled.

"Don't you get it Jeff? If DX take over ownership of TNA they'll rule the wrestling world and I'll have nothing! My future will be over and I won't mean a damn thing in the wrestling business anymore, is that what you want, for me to quit the industry that my father helped build?!" Stephanie asked her husband outraged.

"In a nutshell, yes that's exactly what I want Stephanie. I want you to quit the wrestling business altogether," Jeff Hardy said and Stephanie shrieked at the top of her voice. "Stephanie stop it, I'm your husband you have to listen to me. DX is right; you're not cut out for this business. You don't have any talent; all you have is your father's last name. The only reason Vince let you on TV was because you're a smoking hot babe but your looks are shot now, you look like a green-eyed female gorilla and you sound like one too. This business has brought you to a place so low you'd have to be below sea level to find you. Like Shawn Michaels said to Vince back in 2006, maybe it's time for you to move on and as your husband and the father of this family, I'm going to insist that you move on tonight,"

Stephanie stared down at DX who were applauding Jeff from below. "What are you looking at Shawn? What are you looking at Hunter? You think this is funny don't you? Robbing me of my inheritance so that you can play your stupid pranks on people and make the whole world say your two words? I'm sorry but that's not going to happen, I'd rather die than…" Stephanie started but she stopped suddenly before she could finish.

"You would rather die, is that what you were about to say?" Jeff asked Stephanie nervously and Stephanie shook her head.

"Something like that," she said but she shook her head again. "No I don't want to die, Jeff why did I just say that? I don't want to die; I want to be with you and the kids for the rest of my life. Jeff what's happened to me what am I doing up here, why am I dressed in black?" Stephanie said and Jeff smiled joyfully. It seemed like Stephanie was back to normal. Jeff watched in delight as Stephanie's face brightened, her smile shone through the darkness surrounding her.

"You went crazy but it's alright you're back to normal now. Do you remember what we talked about just before you got your screws back?" Jeff asked Stephanie.

"One second Jeff, I just need to talk to DX," Stephanie said and she flew down to where DX were standing with the ARK Angels of DX and New York's Finest and Jeff flew down after her with the Brooks family.

LC maintained her defensive position holding Halle out in front of her while Cameron and Cheyenne stood by her side protecting her and the baby she was carrying.

"At ease warrior princess," Stephanie said to LC with a military salute and the softness had returned to her voice and Maria, Mickie James and Velvet Sky smiled relieved that she was back to her sweet self. Stephanie turned to DX, "I'm done fighting you guys, whatever happened between us I know that you deserve to be where you are in the wrestling business and I apologize for suggesting that you were the ones behind my father's death. I need to stand up for what's right and what's right is for me to look after my children and husband and I don't need to be doing anything but that right now. So, I am officially retiring from the wrestling business and leaving our industry in your very capable and talented hands," Stephanie stretched out her right hand for Hunter and Shawn to shake, "No hard feelings, can we be friends again?" she said and DX hugged her tearfully and they all shed tears of joy for the end of a truly ugly episode in their family's pretty sweet life.

"Well done Jeff you stood up to your wife and all is well in the wrestling world, which means we can go back to being enemies. See you in the Impact Zone you bright and colorful weirdo," CM Punk said to Jeff jokingly and he turned to leave when New York's Finest stopped him. "Who are you the NYPD, get out of my way I've got a plane to catch,"

"I just wanted to tell you how awesome it was for you to help Jeff save his marriage. You're a stand up guy CM Punk and you'll always have a friend in New York's Finest," John Cena said.

"Well aren't I the popular one, this must be what it feels like to be you Cena," CM Punk said.

"Feels pretty good doesn't it?" Cena said with a big smile.

"Dad this is too cheesy let's get out of here, L.A gives me the creeps," Ravine said to her dad.

"Well fly you back to Florida, it's the least we can do after all you've done for us," Stephanie said to CM Punk and his family. "My brother's throwing a birthday party for Rogan and you don't wanna miss it," Stephanie turned to DX. "You guys are more than welcome to come,"

"There's one person that won't be welcome Stephanie and that's you. Shane wants nothing to do with you," Hunter said.

"Don't worry about McMahon O'Mac, I have a business proposition that'll make the Mac's mouth water," Jeff Hardy said and Stephanie's ears pricked up intrigued.

"What is it with you and the Skittle references?" CM Punk said to Jeff. "Let's get out of here, see you guys in the Impact Zone!"

"Bye!" the DX family and New York's Finest said to the newly restored Stephanie McMahon Hardy, Jeff and the Brooks family as they flew back to Florida leaving Melina and Johnny's new house guests behind. "What do you think made Stephanie get back to normal?"

"Let's ask Trish when we get to Santa Monica, ATM are waiting for us with Romeo and Johnny," Maria said checking her cell-phone and seeing a message from Melina there.

"I wonder what the proposition Jeff has for Stephanie is," Shawn said thoughtfully.

"Who cares, she's out of hair Shawn, she's finally out of our lives. This calls for a celebration! I say we throw a massive party over at Melina and Johnny's house tonight!" Hunter said.

"Can I invite Cassidy and Charlene?" Carla asked Hunter.

"Sure!" Hunter said enthusiastically.

"No!" LC, Cameron and Cheyenne said.

"Who said you three had to be there?" Hunter said to the ARK Angels of DX. "The party would be better if you and Halle were somewhere else LC, pregnant women are no fun at DX parties,"

"You can't be serious; Halle is the life of the party!" LC said in defense of her weapon of choice and she turned to her sister. "If Cassidy and Charlene are going to be there I'm bringing Halle for sure, she'll protect me and the baby,"

"No I'll protect you and the baby," Cameron said. "Yeah I still don't trust you three," Cameron said to Carla.

"What do I have to do to win back your trust?" Carla said to the ARK Angels of DX.

"Just be cool like you were before you turned on me, or else Halle is going to turn on you," LC warned her sister and Carla gulped looking at the shiny tip of Halle's blade knowing LC meant business.

"Wow you're even better when you're pregnant," she said to her sister.

"A party sounds good to me," Batista said and Brie and Justin exchanged weary glances. A DX party wouldn't sound too good to Melina and Johnny when they found out, especially since the problems in the DX family were far from over.

Melina and Johnny's home, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA 8pm PT

Trish and Melina were sitting around the table in the kitchen when Melina came over to them with a message on her cell-phone from the Bella Twins.

"I just got a message from Nikki Bella saying "We'll be there!" What does she mean by that?" Melina asked Trish and before the Truth could answer Melina got another message, then another one, then another one, then another one and she continued to receive message after message from the WWE roster saying that they would be there. "Where are they going to be Trish?"

Trish looked at Amy who already knew about the party. "Can you be the Truth: Trish Orton for one night and let me be Shawn's wife?"

"We tried that Trish he nearly killed you, I don't think you're cut out to be a Heartbreak Chick. Stick to what you know Trish and tell the Truth," Amy replied and Trish nodded and told Melina about the party that DX had planned.

"Wow I didn't know you had Righteous Indignation mom," Romeo said hearing his mother go berserk at the idea of hosting a DX party tonight. "Wow your hair's turning red like Aunt Amy's,"

"I'm going to kill your husband!" Melina said to Amy and she stormed out of the kitchen to find Johnny and tell him that they were hosting a DX party tonight.

"Everybody wants to kill my husband, even my closest friends," Amy said. "I guess not everybody's cut out for DX,"

"Well if Melina's not down with DX I've got two words for her," Trish said.

"WHAT?!" Melina said looking at the text message Trish sent her and when Johnny saw it he laughed.

"Maybe I should host this party by myself Mel cake, why don't you go spend the night in a fancy hotel my treat?" Johnny suggested to his wife and Melina calmed down after reading the message from Trish telling her to SUCK IT.

"No this is our house and DX are our guests, they're part of our lives now we have to get used to them," Melina said. Johnny was far from convinced.

"So I'll call you at the Beverly Wilshire in the morning and tell you how much damage was done to the house okay?" Johnny said.

"No I mean it Johnny I'm staying," Melina said.

Beverly Hills Wilshire Hotel, Los Angeles, CA 10pm PT

The concierge looked up from his guest book at a woman about to approach his desk. She was a beautiful Latina covered in whipped cream, green jelly and really old mayonnaise. It was Melina and she had been the victim of a DX rib involving dinner and dessert and a toy missile launcher that could shoot both out at the same time.

"Room for one please and make sure it has a shower in it that works, thank you," Melina said wiping creamy strands of Indignantly red hair out of her eyes. "Actually how much would it cost to stay here for the rest of the year?"


	20. Persecution X

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Royal Family of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: DX finally get the ARK Angels down the aisle. Love is in the air but can the DX family keep their feet on the ground? Find out what God has in store for the Royal Family of DX!

Chapter Twenty – Persecution X

Beverly Hills Wilshire Hotel, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA

The DX party was over and Operation Clean up was about to begin. Hunter had Amy drive him down to the Beverly Hills Wilshire Hotel to pick up Melina while Shawn tried to convince Hayworth not to change his name to Sandow. While Hunter and Shawn were shooting dessert out of a missile launcher onto every Diva in sight, Rhode Scholars were teaching Hayworth Horace the Greek and Hebrew alphabet and before the end of the night Hayworth could translate the Bible into two different languages. Shawn and Joanie were impressed and so was everyone else, Hunter reacted by farting the DX anthem and Hayworth was beyond embarrassed. The ARK Angels of DX thought that they were going to have to ask the dictionary people to update the definition of the word 'embarrassed' and put a reference to Hayworth next to it.

Amy exited her red mustang having enjoyed the DX party; Operation Clean Up wasn't going to be as much fun, especially since Hunter wanted Melina to do most of the cleaning.

"Tell me why Melina has to clean up after you again?" Amy asked Hunter as they entered the hotel lobby.

"I can't clean up somebody else's house, that would be like me cleaning up after someone else's dog. Its Melina's house, therefore she should be the one to clean it," Hunter said and Amy shook her head.

"I don't think Mel's going to appreciate cleaning up after you and Shawn Hunter," Amy said as they approached the reception desk. "Hello can you please tell Melina Perez Hennigan that Amy's here to see her and take her home?" she said to the person behind the desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Melina Perez Hennigan checked out already. She left in quite a hurry, all her stuff is still in her room," the receptionist said and Amy and Hunter exchanged glances.

"Would it be alright if we take her stuff?" Amy asked the receptionist.

"Sure, I don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon, she was very nervous as she checked out. Something scared the living Hell out of her," the receptionist explained and Amy called Trish as they headed to Melina's room to collect her things and take them back to the house.

"Trish something happened to Melina, she left the hotel frightened and all her stuff is still here," Amy said to Trish or who she thought was Trish.

"Amy its Randy, Trish isn't here. You better sit down for this one," Randy said from Melina and Johnny's house and Amy did just that once Hunter opened Melina's hotel room and Amy sat on the chair behind the desk and mirror. When Randy told Amy what happened to Melina the room quickly steamed up as Amy Righteous Indignation was activated. After Randy filled her in she turned to Hunter who was looking at all of Melina's things very concerned.

"What happened to her Big Red?" Hunter asked Amy.

"She's been kidnapped by extremists and they're holding her for ransom in Egypt," Amy replied.

"What?!" Hunter said in shock. "How much do they want for her? Well pay whatever they want and then we'll kick their asses!" he said furiously but Amy looked down morbidly.

"They don't want money, they want my daughter," Amy replied. "They want Remi,"

"Oh my God," Hunter said and he sat down next to Amy which wasn't easy because her Righteous Indignation was on and she was very hot.

"Well let's go back to the house and plan our next steps, the LAPD is useless but we've got the best protection service team going in the ARK Angels of DX. Does Shawn know about this ransom demand? If he does he must be as Indignant as you are right now,"

Amy cradled her face in her hands and sighed trying not to lose it too soon, "RJ took Remi to Egypt to make the exchange and guess who's gone with them?" Amy said and Hunter gasped.

"Shawn?" Hunter said and Amy slammed her fist on the desk and it started to smoke.

"I should have known he was up to something when he didn't come with us to pick up Mel. He knew about the ransom and he didn't tell me!" Amy said angrily. "How could he make this decision without me?!"

"Well let's go ask him," Hunter said and they took Mel's stuff out of the hotel room and drove back to Santa Monica where everyone was trying to calm down Johnny and Romeo who were shaking with fear at the news of what happened to Melina and Lil' Red just hours after having one of the best DX parties ever.

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, FL

Meanwhile over in the Sunshine State Stephanie McMahon invited the TNA roster over for a meeting to apologize for her behavior towards everyone and to announce her retirement from the wrestling business.

"I can't say how sorry I am for the way I've behaved but I'm back to normal now thanks to Jeff my beloved husband and I fully support DX as the new board members of TNA wrestling. I hope you'll give them all your full support as I won't be around the put out any fires that those two start. I'll be handing in my letter of resignation and I will be leaving the wrestling business for good at the end of the month," Stephanie said to Dixie Carter, Karen and Jeff Jarrett, Kurt Angle, Sting and the TNA roster.

"I can't believe you're stepping down, what made you decide to leave the business, is it because your father was killed by Kevin Nash?" Kurt Angle asked Stephanie concerned.

"No," Stephanie replied.

"Kevin's not around anymore so he won't bother you," James Storm said.

"That's not why I decided to leave the business James but I do miss my father deeply and in the tradition of great McMahon wives I have decided to make my family my number one priority and I will be focusing my love and time much more on them than all of you. I hope you can support my decision because the alternative would have been awful," Stephanie said. "You would not have wanted me here much longer trust me,"

"Amen to that," CM Punk said and Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Does anyone have anything to say about the state of TNA now that DX will be running the company?" Stephanie asked the locker room.

"Yeah I have a question," Sting said raising his hand and suddenly everyone got messages from the WWE roster on their cell-phones. "Did you know that Amy's little girl is being held prisoner by a bunch of extremist thugs in Egypt?"

"What is this some kind of a joke?" Stephanie said and her phone vibrated. It was Aurora, "Hello sweetie I'm in the middle of a meeting what's wrong?" Aurora told Stephanie what happened to Rebecca Michelle and she covered her mouth horrified. "Oh my God its true Rebecca Michelle's being held prisoner, okay come over here right now Ro-Ro do not fly to Egypt without me,"

Jeff took Stephanie's hand to calm her down, "Everyone please excuse us we're going to have to leave our friends need us," Jeff said to everyone.

"Jeff is there anything we can do?" Kurt Angle asked Jeff Hardy.

"Yes, stay here and pray that we get Remi out of this and back home to her family," Jeff replied and CM Punk stood up.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"No Punk you're no use to us, you don't have a Gift from God and you could get hurt and I couldn't do that to Velvet and Ravine, not after everything you guys have done for us," Jeff said.

"I'm not going to stand around while some extremists hold an innocent little girl hostage; it could just as easily have been Ravine and if it was I know you would be saying what I'm saying to you right now. Let me come with you," Punk said and Bobby Roode stood up.

"I wanna come too," he said to Jeff and Steph.

"Make that both of us," Austin Aries said standing up.

"Three's company," AJ Styles said.

"There's strength in numbers," Bully Ray added and all of the TNA roster stood up in support of the DX family.

"Guys we appreciate the support but we don't know how long we're going to be in Egypt. Things have a tendency to get out of control in a hurry when it comes to the DX family, you all going out there with us could be a big risk to you and your families. You might not make it back alive," Stephanie said.

"That's a chance we're willing to take. I'm giving the entire roster the week off. Amy and Shawn's little girl is way more important than Impact," Dixie Carter said and the other Board members agreed and Jeff and Steph nodded in appreciation of their support.

"Okay we'll go now and then we'll tell you where to meet us once we get there. Thanks again guys you're the best," Jeff Hardy said and Jeff and Steph flew into the sky where Aurora and Beth were waiting for them and they all headed to Egypt to give the DX family some very much needed support.

Shane McMahon came downstairs and saw that Stephanie and Jeff were gone.

"Where's the happy couple?" Shane asked Dixie Carter.

"Didn't she tell you?" Dixie asked Shane surprised.

"Tell me what?" Shane asked.

"Rebecca Michelle's being held by some terrorists in Egypt, they've flown out there to get her back. I can't believe Stephanie didn't tell you," Dixie said and Shane looked down obviously hurt that nobody told him about this. Suddenly his eyebrow arched as he saw an opportunity appear in front of him, one that he had been waiting for ever since DX kicked his family out of their estate in Greenwich, Connecticut years and years ago.

"When my sister comes back from Egypt there'll be a surprise waiting for her and she ain't gonna like it," Shane said to himself deviously and his son Rogan's sixteenth birthday party suddenly wasn't the most exciting thing going on this week.

To be continued…

_**The Dynasty of DX will continue in The King and Queen of Egypt.**_


End file.
